Chalk
by whatever that's it
Summary: Santana Lopez is the new Spanish teacher at McKinley, where she meets Brittany who will suddenly give her the change she's been waiting for.
1. Chapter 1

"Hi, everyone. I'm Ms. Lopez and I'll be your Spanish teacher this year." Santana stood in front of her class with her hands clasped together and her body perched tall on a pair of 6-inch heels that made most of the boys in the class blush. Santana was replacing Mr. Schuester. Mr. Schuester was the Spanish teacher before Santana and had recently taken a job as an accountant after a few botched auditions for the local theater made him realize that his high school dream of being a 'star' was impossible.

"Sorry, I'm late," Brittany, a blonde cheerleader, walked into the room with a stolid face. "I got lost."

"Oh, are you new?" Santana asked, since it was Spanish 3, a class taken by juniors and seniors who should've known their way around the halls of McKinley by now.

"No," Brittany said simply as she sat down next to Quinn, another blonde Cheerio, who was shooting a glare at Rachel in the front of the room who was fawning over Finn who sat in the back of the classroom. When Brittany sat down, she finally got to get a look at Santana. Her jaw nearly flew open as she let her blue eyes travel from her toned legs to the raven curls that fell past her shoulders.

"You're so hot," she said loudly, so loud that it was enough to be heard by everyone around her, but you could tell she didn't care. She didn't bow her head or try to cover up her tracks, she didn't do that all, she kept staring, not letting her eyes drift like they were accustomed to in all her other classes.

"What?" Santana's face contorted with confusion.

"You're just like really hot," Brittan explained, her eyes glued to Santana's curves.

"I uh, err- thank you," Santana said softly with a nervous smile.

"Can I touch her?" Brittany whispered to Quinn who was still shocked that Brittany just called their new Spanish teacher 'hot.' Santana on the other hand couldn't wipe away her smile as she walked to her desk to pick up all the syllabi that she was going to give out. As she passed it out, she couldn't really explain what had come over her. The right word would have to be warm, like if Santana had been switched on for whatever reason, well Brittany's the reason in this case. Santana stole a few glances at Brittany while she went over the class rules and expectations. Brittany, of course was staring at her the entire time.

When the bell rang and everyone was already shuffling out of class, Brittany stayed behind and paced over to Santana's desk with a white piece of paper in her hand.

"If you ever, ever need someone to come over and give you sweet lady kisses, call me," she gave Santana the piece of paper with her phone number on it and walked away without another word. Santana sat in her chair awestruck, and after the shock surpassed partially, her immediate thought was to throw the paper away, but as her hand waded over the wastebasket next to her desk, she stopped. Her arm moved almost robotically and hid the piece of paper under all the paper clips in Santana's drawer. Disoriented with her actions, Santana decided to leave it alone and grabbed her class list for her next period. Watching slyly by the door was Brittany, who saw the whole paper hiding fiasco unfold right in front of her eyes. Her insides felt both alive and tired at the same time, seeing Santana almost throw it away made all the organs in her body wane but when Santana decided against it her organs waned again… in a good way this time. Squealing, Brittany sprinted to her next class where she met Quinn Fabray's arched brow.

"What are you so happy about?"

"I think Ms. Lopez likes me," she whispered with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"I think she probably thinks you're creepy, Britt."

"She keeps me in her desk," Brittany retorted, Quinn cocked her head to the side and dismissed it as another Brittany-ism before going on about Rachel and Finn and how disproportionate they were, Brittany tried to stay attentive to all of Quinn's complaints but soon found her attempts useless as her mind kept drifting back to Santana.

The next day, Brittany was the first person in her Spanish class. She spent an entire 2 hours the night before remembering the entire McKinley map that she stole from some anxious freshman in the halls.

"Hi," she said quietly as she strode into class, Santana jumped in her seat at the sudden noise, not expecting anyone to be 5 minutes early to her class, especially during the first class of the day.

"Hi, Brittany," she said already warming up to her presence. Brittany smiled at her and sat in her seat.  
>"So, are you taking over the glee club?" Brittany asked. Santana remembered something about a club in one of Figgins' long, drawn out, Indian flavored speeches.<p>

"Figgins said something about that. What is it?"

"It's like a family where everyone sings, well Rachel sings and we sort of sing behind her but I get to dance. Not like Cheerio dancing but actual fun dancing that doesn't make my insides hurt," Brittany smiled brightly at Santana, and Santana couldn't help but smile back at her obvious enthusiasm.

"Well, sounds like fun but I don't know if I'd be into it as much as Mr. Schuester was. Maybe that weird guidance counselor might be better at it than I would."

"I'm sure you'd be awesome at it, you're probably awesome at everything." Now lets get one thing straight, Santana Lopez does not blush. Her boyfriend, Noah Puckerman, to this day after a 4 year relationship has not gotten the girl to blush, but now Brittany, after a day, has made Santana turn 3 different shades of red.

"Thank you," the most genuine words that Santana has ever said to anyone probably. Noticing the way Santana reacted to her words, Brittany was sure she could get her to coach the glee club, she had the idea of getting her to take over the club the night before in hopes of spending more time with her.

"So yea, you should at least check it out."

"I don't know anything about singing," Santana confessed.

"Don't worry, no one does and its not like Rachel will let you talk in the first place," already knowing about the girl's talkative behavior, Santana laughed at Brittany's comment, and as if she knew she was being talked about, Rachel Berry walked into the room.

"Ms. Lopez, I have gotten word that you have been asked to take over the glee club this year. Now, before you decline, I would like to represent the glee club and try to swa-"

"Let me stop you right there, Rachel. I'll do it," and with that Rachel smiled and left Santana to sit at her desk, meanwhile Santana sent Brittany a wink that was probably a lot flirtier than Santana had originally intended. Either way, it still made Brittany's pale knees wobble.

"So hot," Brittany responded and Santana smirked to herself as she got up to write the day's vocabulary on the board.

"Brittany you're drooling," Quinn said observantly as she put her binder down on her desk. Brittany squinted at Quinn and then down at her notebook.

"I don't even have a pencil in my hand." Quinn looked at Brittany like if she spoke another language.

"Drooling, not doodling, Brittany," Brittany's lips formed a perfect O as she realized her mistake. She smiled at Quinn almost thanking her, and Quinn just smiled back not being able to stay irritated with Brittany's questions or errors for very long.

Later that day when almost all of Mckinley had already driven home, Santana was sitting in her cold dark classroom, filing all of the student information under each of the students' names. She was on the last name when Brittany strolled in.

"Hi," Brittany said softly like she always did.

"Hi there again, Brittany. Can I help you with anything?"

"I came here to get you."

"Brittany, no. I am your teacher and I have a boyfriend and I could lose my jo-"

"Glee club, actually. It's today and since you decided to be in charge of it, we need you to come to the choir room," Brittany interrupted. Santana's eyes widened and she could feel her face turning purple as her lungs decided to stop breathing because of the humiliation that had hit her all at once. Her hand tightened around her own knee, ultimately scratching right through what seemed like her skin. "Yea so, do you wanna go or?"

"Uh, yea. Let me just get up and just uh, yea. Okay," Santana managed to get up and join Brittany on the walk to the choir room. Their hands managed to touch twice throughout their little journey across the school and Brittany's breath hitched each time while Santana cursed at herself for being so susceptible to feelings.

"Well here it is," Brittany said as they walked through the doorframe to find a group of rowdy teenagers who were laughing and singing, but as soon as all of their eyes caught Santana as she walked in they all simmered down. Rachel sauntered over to Santana and greeted her.

"Hello, Ms. Lopez. I'd like to welcome you to the New Directions. I, as you know, am Rachel Berry, captain of the glee club. This is my co- captain and boyfriend, Finn Hudson." Rachel Berry motioned an arm towards a big burly boy in the front who smiled shyly at Santana. "Those are our Divas, Kurt Hummel, and Mercedes Jones," Rachel pointed to a thin boy with porcelain skin and pushed back brown hair with a questionable wardrobe, and a sassy black girl next to him as they both waved coyly at Santana with a proud smile on their face. "This is the glee club's second power couple, second to Finn and I of course, Tina and Artie," this time it was a wheelchair clad boy in a hideous sweater and glasses and an Asian girl with blue high lights in her hair. "Artie's also the rapper of our group, over to the left there is Sugar Motta and Quinn Fabray, the New Directions' meaner counterparts," that earned Rachel glares from both Sugar and Quinn who then tried to show their most innocent smiles to Santana as she eyed them. Santana probably liked them the most since they reminded her a lot of herself when she was in high school. "And last but not least, the dancer extraordinaire, Brittany S. Pierce, not to be confused with Britney Spears." Brittany's name echoed in Santana's head, its like she could feel it being tattooed to the inside of her scalp making sure that she would never ever forget.


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy fucking shit. So many story alerts. **

**Being the grateful little shit that I am I tried to get this chapter done as fast as possible, and if I can maybe get some possible reviews, I will try to get the next one out by the end of tomorrow (3 or 4am tomorrow) So yea. I'll be on a 2 week break soon, and I'd like to post as much as possible.**

"So, I'm not exactly sure what Mr. Schuester did last year, but I'll try to go about coaching you guys the way I feel is right, is that okay with everyone?" In unison everyone in the choir room nodded their heads, even Rachel kept her mouth shut. Brittany told Santana all about their triumphs and losses on their way to the choir room. Santana didn't like losing and if she was going to invest in the glee club she was going to make sure that they would win this year.

"Good. I heard you guys didn't even place last year, or the year before that. Do we know why New Directions didn't win last year?" All at once, everyone looked at Finn and Rachel.

"Those two decided to make out on stage, therefore costing us Nationals," Quinn blurted out, shooting hazel-eyed daggers at the couple in the front row.

"In our defense, it was the superman of kisses," Finn explained to Santana while Rachel just looked around with an embarrassed look on her face.

"So you guys lost Nationals because they kissed on stage?" Santana laughed dryly to herself and then looked at both Rachel and Finn. "So both of you are out."

"WHAT? You can't do that," Finn explained standing up, towering over Santana's small body.

"Yes, I can. I am in charge of this club. You cost the entire team the chance to win or at least place because you couldn't control yourself. That is what's not fair. Now gather your stuff, both you and Rachel, and get an audition ready because for now, you are no longer on this team." Santana said sternly, not once raising her voice and keeping her composure, as smoke nearly came out of Finn's ears.

"Ms. Lopez, please understand that I regret the kiss completely, please don't take this away from me. Glee club is the only place where I can truly express myself without a fear of being judged or slushied," Rachel begged as tears began brimming around the whites of her eyes.

"This is garbage, Mr. Schue would've never done thi"

"I am not Mr. Schuester, I am Ms. Lopez. Now get your stuff and go, you can audition in a few weeks," unlike her high school days, Santana did not yell, she did not hit and she did not curse. She kept her cool.

No one in the choir room knew what to do, they have all been like family for the last two years and now Santana had walked in with no intention of making them feel special or loved, she was focused on winning. Some, like Mercedes and Kurt, liked the idea of having a coach that was actually going to help them beat Vocal Adrenaline, others, like Tina and Artie, preferred having a club centered more around acceptance and expression.

"We are both captains, we have led the glee club for two year-"

"Enough, Rachel. Both of you led the team to failure. You will have an opportunity to rejoin but for now face the consequences of your actions." Wiping an idle tear on her cheek, Rachel just nodded, secretly looking forward to audition again, before walking out of the choir room.

"Don't expect me back," Finn huffed before storming out. Santana watched them leave and once they were gone she turned back to the group.

"Now that we're done with that, when do we usually hold auditions?" Everyone looked around the room not really knowing the answer.

"They're not really auditions, whoever wants to be in the club, gets to be in the club," Tina explained.

"Well, that obviously has to go. We hold try outs this year, just like the Cheerios and the football team, and everything else in this school."

"No one ever comes to auditions," Artie interrupted.

"What, why?"

"Glee club isn't cool in this school, so no one's really open to joining," Mercedes retorted.

"Well, I guess we'll have to make it cool then."

"How would we do that?" Quinn asked.  
>"Athletes, cheerleaders, I mean, we already have two," she said eyeing Quinn and Brittany, more Brittany than Quinn, obviously. "Now we just need a few more."<p>

The rest of the meeting went pretty well as Santana took different suggestions from everyone in the group, she wrote them all down and promised the group that she'd try her hardest to get them a well deserved win this year. Almost everyone felt good after that meeting, they felt like they were in good hands and there was even some confidence left in the air. Even the reluctant ones managed to take a liking to Santana, who wasn't all that bad to begin with. All except for Brittany who was a fan of self-expression and seeing Santana sort of tear it down sort of made her sad, so she waited for everyone to leave before confronting her.

"Why were you so mean to Finn and Rachel?" Brittany asked innocently.

"They decided to care more about their hormones than their team. It's all about priorities, Brittany."

"They didn't mean to though, I mean I wanna kiss Rachel sometimes too, I can't help it."

"I'm letting them audition, Brittany. They just need to learn how to care about something other than themselves. Okay? Is that okay?" Santana wanted to make sure that it was okay with Brittany, because so far she had been her favorite out of all the students she had encountered. There was warmth around her, warmth that brought ease to Santana, an ease that didn't come easily. As, Santana explained herself; Brittany realized that she was right. It wasn't like Sue who would make the Cheerios suffer just to put fear in their hearts, she did it because Finn and Rachel had caused the glee club to lose despite all the work they put in. In a way Santana was protecting their efforts, and Brittany really, really liked that.

~unf~

"I need help," Brittany said during lunch when she strolled into the Spanish room one day.

"With?" Already the pile of papers that Santana needed to grade were getting less and less important as Brittany found her seat in the middle of the classroom and sat down.

"Homework," Brittany said with a smile.

"Well, lets see if I can help," Santana got up from her desk and sat in Quinn's desk, Brittany scooted her desk closer to Santana so that she could feel the heat radiating off of Santana's body. The proximity made Santana comfortable and happy, almost, and that reaction made Santana uncomfortable and well, unhappy. Almost. For weeks now, Santana has not been able to stop thinking about Brittany. Like a little schoolboy with a crush, Santana admonishes herself every time Brittany decides to creep into her thoughts. Which is most of the time. Just the other day, Santana almost screamed out Brittany's name during a late night romp with her boyfriend, Noah. She doesn't like to think about that though, she hasn't had these types of _feelings _for another girl since college and she wasn't prepared to go through them again, not with her parents breathing over her shoulder at least.

"I don't understand anything, its like another language or something," Brittany said doe eyed and confused as Santana tried her best to explain conjugations to her. Honestly, Brittany had been studying harder and harder, she figured that adults like Santana were interested in other adults and the only real difference between adults and teenagers that Brittany could come up with was that adults were smarter and bigger, but Brittany was already pretty tall and she had no real interest in growing big arms like Coach Beiste, so Brittany had studied and even asked Quinn even though she knew how irritated her best friend could get. Turns out that that's really all it took for Brittany to understand everything she was learning, sure math was a little hard because she barely knew the basic but Quinn's been helping her with that and in English, Rachel's even helped her, of course Brittany didn't ask, but one day when she walked into the library and saw Quinn and Brittany studying, she wanted to make sure that her extensive vocabulary was put to good use and decided to help Brittany. So far, Brittany had gotten close to Rachel, learning that the girl really does have good intentions, no matter what Quinn says. In Chemistry, Brittany's gotten help from Artie, who has so far shown great patience with her.

"See its like-"

"Are you married?" Santana raised her head from Brittany's textbook and gave her a questioning look.

"Like with the ring and the dress and everything?" Brittany elaborated.

"Well, no," Santana said finally deciding that it wouldn't do any harm to answer her.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No," Santana eyebrows crinkled at her response. "I mean yes, yea I have a boyfriend." Santana felt more regret telling Brittany that she had a boyfriend, than she had towards lying about it. She bit her lip and closed her eyes for a second to gain some sort of command over her words, and when she opened them, Brittany was closing her textbook and getting all her stuff together. Strangely, Santana could feel her heart start to move around in her chest trying to tell her to call Brittany back, to break up with Noah and just be with Brittany, Santana can't do that though. Santana may be rebellious at times but the girl has a conscious. Teachers and students do not go together. Santana has seen this movie before, it does not work out, and she will not pretend that her and Brittany could be an exception. So instead of reaching out when Brittany walked away from her, she sat there, deciding that it was for the best. She breathed in and gave out a long sigh before going to her desk and reaching for a pack of cigarettes in her purse, she walked outside to the teacher's parking lot and lit it. She took a long, deep drag and let it float around in her lungs before blowing it back out.

Brittany was running through the halls absent-mindedly until her body guided her into the choir room where she landed on her chair emphatically. She didn't really mean to run out on Santana like that, if anything she would've loved to just sit and listen to Santana's voice but something in her just wanted to run out of that room when she heard that Santana was already taken. Well not just something, everything. Brittany's used to living in a constant state of confusion finding questions in just about everything, but if there's something Brittany thought she was sure about was Santana. Sure, Brittany might've been a little too quick to judge the potential of her and Santana's relationship but inside Brittany knew that Santana was the one for her and not just because of how hot she is but how she made things a little clearer for Brittany, Santana may have just been a Spanish teacher but because of her Brittany knew every hallway by heart, she started trying in all her other classes and Brittany doesn't feel so empty. She's enthusiastic, not just about dance but about everything, she goes to class with a smile on her face and even when she can't quite understand she tells herself that she will eventually. She started off doing all these things for Santana but after a few a days, Brittany realized she was doing it for herself. Brittany felt empowered, smart, and just strong and it was all thanks to Santana.

Santana walked back into the classroom and noticed that Brittany had dropped some sort of comb on the floor; she knew it was hers because she's seen it on Brittany's desk before. She kneeled down next to the chair and grabbed it. On the spine of the light blue comb, it read 'Artie's Magic Comb, do NOT lose,' in bright pink letters. Santana chuckled softly and slipped the comb onto her desk to give to Brittany during glee this afternoon, anxious to form some communication between the two.

"Brittany?" Rachel asked, stunned to see her in the choir room, usually she liked rehearsing during lunch.

"Hi Rachel," Brittany's head turned to the girl, and then turned the other way to look back down at her hands. Already, Brittany's hunched demeanor worried Rachel. Her and Brittany had gotten closer and Rachel really did care for Brittany.

"Brittany, what's wrong?" she asked as she sat down next Brittany and put her hand on Brittany's shoulder.

"Ms. Lopez has a boyfriend," Brittany said softly looking over at Rachel who was nodding understandingly. After the whole 'you're hot' thing during class and a couple of other comments during glee club, Rachel was able to piece together the fact that Brittany had developed a crush for Santana.

"Well such a pretty woman like Ms. Lopez is bound to have a boyfriend."

"I thought she liked me, Rachel," she said with tears welling up in her blue eyes. Rachel put her arm around Brittany and let her lay her head on her shoulder.

"I know, Brittany. I had a similar occurrence two years ago with Mr. Schuester and I thought I was positive that he returned the same feelings, but then I had to face the fact that he didn't have any romantic interest in me at all, despite how well our voices sounded together," Rachel said as softly as she could, Brittany looked so fragile that Rachel didn't want to break her with her voice's usual volume.

"But I thought she did," Brittany whined into Rachel's argyle sweater.

"Sometimes things don't work out like we think, Brittany. Sure, I didn't end up with Mr. Schuester but I found Finn, didn't I?"

"Are you really happy, though? Its not like Finn is really that great of a boyfriend. You deserve better than him, Rachel," Brittany sat up and looked deep into Rachel's eyes, trying to express sincerity.

"That's beside the point, Brittany. I thought Mr. Schuester loved me and he didn't. I was able to get over it, though. That's the point," Rachel retorted quickly. Whether or not she was settling for Finn was something that she thought about often. The two of them had nothing in common, and Rachel really just liked the idea having someone to hold her and love her and that was enough for her. For now, at least.

"I don't care about that though. I don't want a Finn. I want Ms. Lopez," for the first time Rachel saw Brittany get frustrated, not even late nights over comma rules got Brittany down, the girl was like steel in Rachel's opinion but this was the first time she saw it dent a bit and as her friend, Rachel wanted her to be happy.

"Well then, give it time. Maybe she's just scared, I mean she could lose her job and with the struggling economy that can be scary. Also, even though you are 18, it's not like student teacher relationships are embraced, so Brittany, just wait for her. If she does really shares the same feelings then we'll just have to push her a bit. Okay?"

"Okay," Brittany smiled brightly at Rachel and gave her a big embrace.

~hnng~

"I think I like her," Santana confessed.

"Who?" Blaine asked as he looked over the Breadstix menu.

"Brittany," Santana said in a hushed tone.

"Oh the cheerleader," Blaine said finally remembering. "Wait, the cheerleader?"

"Yea, her."

"Isn't that illegal?" Blaine asked dubiously.

"Just a little, she's 18 so it's not like rape."

"How romantic."

"Today I gave her back a comb during glee club and she could barely look at me."

"Why do you think so?"

"I told her I had a boyfriend and she ran out on me."

"What'd you do after that?"

"Had a cigarette."

"Maybe she likes you, too."

"Probably thinks I'm weird. I stare at her a lot more than I should."

"When?"

"Today, the wheelchair kid, Artie and Mercedes sang this really cool duet version of Guilty Pleasure and it's like a dance song. Brittany, being the dancer that she is, started dancing around everyone and I'm sure my eyes teared up from not blinking."

"That bad?"

"I want her so bad."

"Looks like you got the hots for the cheerleader, Lopez. You haven't changed at all, since high school, have you?"

"Fuck you."

"Well I'm not really interested, you're not exactly my type, but Brittany might want to."

"God knows, I do."

"Oh wow, you're already planning sex?" Blaine said coyly.

"Well, no. Its not like I think about it or anything, not like all the time, no. Maybe when I see her, or during clas- you know what? Lets just drop it," Santana finished, hiding her face behind the menu. Blaine always managed to get her to ramble like an idiot. They've been friends since pretty much infancy, and he was probably the only person in Santana's life who knew everything about her.

"What about Puckerman?" Blaine said sarcastically, knowing that Noah was merely a façade that Santana used for her parents.

"What about him?" Santana asked carelessly, scanning through the appetizers.

"Does he not play a role in this, I mean he is your boyfriend."

"Not really, not like I have any feelings towards him."

"Why are you with him again?"

"Makes my parents happy, and I don't have to hear my mom whine about me being single."

"You could always just come out, to them. I suppose you're old enough now."

"Well, no. It's not that simple."

"But it is."

"You've met my parents, you know its not."

"Alright, alright," Blaine said holding both his arms up in defeat. He always tries to budge Santana into doing things for her own good, but it never really works out because if Santana Lopez does not do well when it comes to being pushed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Honestly, can't even wrap my head around the fact that people like this story. Hotdamn. Anyway the amount of story alerts is just ridiculous, and to the people who have given me reviews on both chapters, thank you so much. It's Thanksgiving, so I guess I'm doing a lot of, well, thanking. **

**I wanted to make a note of a few things that were pointed out in the reviews, yes they are falling quite fast, I suppose, I'm just not a big fan of just prolonged angst filled with 5 or more chapters of the two characters just wondering why they feel certain things for the other, and since Brittany and Santana are really concrete when it comes to the things they feel (in my humble opinion), so yes, I think its okay for them to move a little faster than lets say any other teacher-student relationship/story. Also, I want to explain myself when it comes to Blaine, now without offending any readers, the guy doesn't really have a paersonality on the show, at least not one that I can sort of hold and morph, all I get from him is that he's accepting and he's really just up for a good time, I'm making him a little sassy because I enjoy writing sass. If you have a problem with the way I write Blaine, by all means, please message me and give me some suggestions. **

**I'm writing waywaywaywaywayway too much in this introduction, onwards with the story. Enjoy. **

"So, are you going to go after her?" Blaine asked after they ordered.

"Oh hells no," Santana said definitively.

"I mean other than the whole 'she's your student' thing, what's stopping you?" Blaine asked with an encouraging smile.

"Well, I think that the whole 'she's my student' thing is probably enough to stop me. More than enough, actually."

"What about when she graduates, isn't she a senior?"

"She'll be off dancing at Julliard or some shit, I don't know. It's just a crush, not like I wanna marry her or anything," Santana took a sip of her drink, trying to ignore the thought of being married to Brittany and going to sleep with Brittany and then waking up to her and making her breakfast and then watching her dance and going to her recitals and being there for her when she gets solos and just being around Brittany all the time.

"Well, you never know," Blaine said with a shrug and kind eyes.

"So, how's Sebastian?" Santana asked quickly, anxious to change the subject.

"Somewhere in Europe, probably."

"You must miss him."

"Like you wouldn't believe. He's off having adventures and meeting new and interesting people that probably speak a lot more languages than I do, and I'm here in the only restaurant in Lima."

"Fuck, Blaine. Why did we come here?" Santana asked all disgruntled, her and Blaine were roommates in New York. Santana went to Law School in NYU and Blaine had set up a small Improv group in an abandoned Irish pub.

"Well, you needed a job and its not like the 'Cat's Pajamas' was doing well with the audiences," Blaine said with a chuckle, Santana smiled weakly with him and he took her hand.

"Listen, this is temporary. You needed a job and I needed a place to stay. Once you think you're ready to pass that bar exam and I actually figure out how to start a decent Improv group, we'll go back. Yes?" Santana's hand held onto Blaine's tightly as she nodded at his words. At that moment, Brittany and Quinn walked into the Breadstix, the first thing Brittany saw when she walked in the door was Santana, the smile that came after was inevitable but as her eyes looked closer to the scene in front of her, she noticed the silhouette of some man, and how his hand was holding hers, and that beautiful smile on Santana's face while she looked at him.

"Oh look, its Ms. Lopez," Quinn said with knowing eyes as she watched Brittany's smile fade like a dead light bulb, she looked back at the booth and saw the hand holding, she grabbed Brittany and led her quickly through the restaurant, past Santana and Blaine and to a booth as far away from the two as possible.

"Wait, was that Brittany?" Santana asked as she turned around, letting her hand part with Blaine's, Blaine also looked over, curious to see what was so special about the girl. Once Santana realized that it was (those legs don't just belong to anyone), she quickly slung her purse over her shoulder and started to stand up.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked all confused.  
>"Leaving," she said getting out of the booth, but before she could leave Blaine grabbed her wrist.<br>"I'm hungry and this is the first time that we've eaten out. Sit down," Santana scoffed and obliged, she really did love breadsticks.

"It's just weird with her sitting right over there."

"Just don't think about it."

"Climbing Mount Everest is probably a lot easier."

"She's looking at you," Blaine said while eyeing Brittany in the other booth, whose eyes were stuck to the back of Santana's head.

"Oh my god, really?" Santana leaned in with an excited smile, Blaine watched her in awe, this was the first time Blaine had ever seen Santana be so happy about another person. It was usually an eye roll and a smug smile but never such youthful expressions.

"Well, I never thought I'd see the day that Santana Lopez would genuinely like another human being. I was beginning to think you weren't capable."

"I don't know, it's just really easy to like her," Santana spoke quietly, afraid that Brittany may be able to hear even if she was on the other side of the restaurant.

"We should sit with them," Blaine offered.  
>"No, we are adults. They are teenagers," Santana declined, even though she kind of liked the idea of sitting next to Brittany.<br>"Right, because we are jut so mature and wise compared to most teenagers," Blaine said with a lingering look on the booth where Quinn and Brittany were. "C'mon, let's just do it," he said with mischievous grin on his lips.

"No."

"Could you imagine like sitting with them?" Quinn asked with a chuckle while Brittany looked down at her menu with a dark cloud above her head. "It's probably really lame," Quinn said sympathetically as she tried to get Brittany's attention, but the girl's eyes stayed fixated on the deserts.

"Brittany, the chance of this fantasy actually playing out is slim."

"I thought she liked me," Brittany said with a pout as she watched Santana's booth at the front of the restaurant.

"I mean I'll be the first to agree that she does stare at you a little more than normal when you dance, and she's a lot nicer to you in Spanish than she is with anyone else but don't forget that she has a boyfriend and she's probably like thirty," Brittany nodded silently at Quinn before getting up.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm going to find out whether or not that guy's her boyfriend. I mean he seems kind of Capital G gay, so maybe he's not."

"He's probably her boyfriend, you saw how they held hands," Quinn argued.

"Innocent until proven guilty!" Brittany stated confidently, Quinn had been teaching her that certain aspect of the American Law System in the car as they drove to Breadstix and she was happy Brittany was able to understand it and use it in a more or less casual manner. The statement itself was enough for Quinn to jump up out of her seat and haul ass over to Santana's table with Brittany. Blaine noticed them and smirked before looking at Santana who turned her head back curiously just to meet Brittany's amused eyes.

"Hi, Ms. Lopez," Brittany said with a bright smile, Santana turned her whole body in her direction and responded with a smile of the same caliber. Quinn and Blaine watched the two interact with sincere eyes and heavy hearts. Santana quietly asked how Brittany was and Brittany responded with a very, very soft 'good' that you could only decipher by the way her lips moved when she said the word. The entire conversation was barely audible to anyone around them, but it was like a big spotlight had hit them and everything else just faded away into darkness.

"Would you like to sit with us?" Blaine intruded despite knowing the nasty glare he was going to receive from Santana.

"Yea, I don't mind. What about you, Britt?" Quinn asked not knowing that Brittany had already made herself comfortable next to Santana. Blaine moved over and Quinn smiled shyly before taking the seat next to him, leaving a foot between them opposed to Santana and Brittany who could probably feel each other knees whenever the other one slightly moved to one side. The waitress noticed the girls' relocation and brought over their menus, happy to get rid of them since Cheerios were notorious for being quite a bother when it came to 'fine dining.'

"Legally, they're not allowed to stop giving you breadsticks," Brittany whispered to Santana who could feel goose bumps form all over her body as she felt Brittany's warm breath collide with her skin. She smiled weakly at Brittany, as she pinched the side of her thigh to keep herself from moaning, or passing out.

"So is it the first time you've been here?" Quinn asked desperate to make conversation.

"Yes, it took us a while to find this place, we didn't really know if restaurants existed here," Blaine said with a giggle, he found it incredible how a city could be so empty.

"But we have made ourselves known at the Lima Bean, though. Their hot chocolate has one over Blaine's little New York loving heart," Santana said with laugh.

"I usually just order a cup of whip cream," Brittany said matter-of-factly with a shrug. Santana smiled at her and her innocence while Blaine and Quinn just gave her forehead wrinkled head tilts.

The rest of the night went by smoothly, after the first few awkward minutes, everyone at the table managed to talk comfortably after getting the adult-teenager age gap thing. Brittany was happy to find out that Blaine was gay, when Sebastian called from Belgium during the appetizers. She also found out Santana's name, of course when Brittany reffered to Santana in her head, she referred to her as Ms. Lopez but when Blaine let it slip during some story, Brittany couldn't keep herself from giggling childishly to herself. She knew that Santana's name had to be as hot as the real thing but any other name would've probably lacked drama or power. Santana was they were eating dinner, a group of suited boys walked into Breadstix, Santana and Blaine watched them with confused looks on their faces, while Brittany and Quinn smiled at each other expectantly.

"Those are the Warblers, they're like this really preppy accapella group from Dalton Academy, we beat them last year at Regionals," Quinn said proudly.

"That glee thing?" Blaine asked. Brittany and Quinn nodded while Santana rolled her eyes, remembering how Blaine made fun of her for coaching a glee club. The Warblers got up on the makeshift stage at the back of the restaurant and introduced themselves.

"Hi, we are the Warblers and we are here to perform for you," Matt announced. He was the brunette one in the front with perfectly brushed hair that parted on one side. They were like the James Bond of show choir, Santana was happy they showed up. She didn't really know what the competition was like in the show choir world. Brittany turned her entire body around so that her back leaned against the table and her legs were propped up against the back of the booth. Santana observed Brittany's position and copied her, they all waited for the group to start. As their set started, the Warblers sang a rendition of _Viva La Vida_, Santana admired how the group could put the song together with no instruments whatsoever. She thought it'd be something cool to play around with for a performance at Sectionals. As the Warblers' set continued, they did every Top 40 song that you were forced to remember the lyrics too. After their performance of _Dynamite_, Santana vowed to never do a popular song with the glee club ever. Brittany on the other hand was delighted, along with Blaine and Quinn with the group's performance.

For their last song, Santana and Brittany can't really remember what the song was specifically but they do remember it being very slow paced. The clock had struck 9:00 and all of their pasta was cold by now, and the employees had dimmed the lights for the late night customers and except for the slick sound of the voices on stage, everyone was quiet. Santana was trying to ignore the fact that her and Brittany had been inching closer and closer to each other as the Warblers sang and swayed about, but as the song went on and Matt's velvet voice traveled through the Breadstix walls, Brittany's hand began to move almost glacially towards Santana's, her intentions were good but her motivation was hesitant and afraid, still though, her hand trudged on, feeling every fiber of the cheap polyester seats until they felt skin. Brittany's hand developed a sudden courage and enveloped the hand next to hers, intertwining them quickly and gracefully before Santana could even notice, but when she did her heart almost stopped, in fact, she's certain that it did. She didn't dare look down though, it's like when you're standing high up above the ground and you feel free, with the wind blowing through your hair and the sunlight beaming down you and you just feel without a care in the world, but when you look down at the ground, the fear sets in, the consequences and the worries start to crowd your clear mind and you stop feeling free, you start caring about everything again because you're scared that you might fall on your face. This is why Santana doesn't want to look down, she wants to feel free, she wants to give her heart a break for once, so instead she grips Brittany's hand a little tighter, Brittany couldn't keep herself from smiling victoriously to the front, she also understood that this was as much of a response that she was going to get from Santana for a while, she knew the stakes and she didn't want to push or insist, so she's going to wait. She is going to wait for Santana, because she knows now that she won't have to wait forever.

**Agh, sorry that it's short, but its just where I wanted to end it. Please some reviews, I'd like to know what you guys think so far. **

**Love, Bella**


	4. Chapter 4

** So much support. Can't compute. You are all the Burt Hummels of Fanfiction and I say that honestly. **

"So that went well," Blaine said smugly as he got into the passenger seat.

"Yea, yea, yea," Santana agreed, they left after the last song and still Santana could feel Brittany's hand around hers. She was actually wary about driving because she didn't want the feeling to go away by putting her hand on the steering wheel, but since Blaine was born and raised in New York he never really thought a license would be useful to him.

"That was quite the hug by the way," he said with a smile that was greeted by quick eye roll. Before they got in their car, Brittany and Santana hugged. Quinn and Santana did not hug. Blaine and Quinn did not hug. Blaine and Brittany did not hug. But when Brittany had the urge to wrap her arms around Santana's waist, she did. Yes, she was going to wait, but Brittany hugs everyone and she didn't think it'd be much of a problem. Santana's body on the other hand, felt like it had just been violently injected with adrenaline, she could feel her heart explode and there was a part of her that just wanted to scream and contort in different directions, but instead the hug last for about 5 seconds and ended abruptly when Brittany realized that she probably shouldn't have been smelling Santana for that long. So she pulled away and gave Santana a meek grin before joining Quinn to her car. Santana just stood there with distant eyes and a throbbing heart, everything in her was either vibrating or numb and she just stood there completely numb, while Blaine just watched her completely enthralled. He had to tap her on the shoulder just to pull her out of her anaphylactic shock. She coughed weakly before walking to their rental car and ignoring the glare that she was getting from Blaine.

"Uh, yea," she said distractedly. Blaine was about to ask about the hug when Santana's phone chimed in an interrupted him. Glad that she didn't have to talk to him, she fished out her blackberry from her purse and without checking whom it was she answered.

"Hello?" She asked into the receiver. Blaine rolled his eyes and decided to corner her about the hug later when she was light headed on wine and absorbed by whatever was on television.

"Baby, it's me," Puck's voice stung in Santana's ears, her left hand tightened around the steering wheel and her body moved around uncomfortably. Blaine knew who it was almost immediately.

"Oh hi, what are you up to?" Santana asked unamused.

"I'm in bed, but I'm lonely," Puck said slyly, Santana could feel the pasta she had just eaten slowly travel up her throat.

"It's late," she said.

"It's never too late," he defended.

"I have to study."

"You do not, just come here and let Puckasaurus take care of you," Santana scoffed before looking over at Blaine who was suppressing giggles.

"I'm with Blaine, we just got back from dinner, unless you want him to come with me. Well, I don't think he'd be up for that."

"Leave him at your place and then come over," he suggested.

"I have school tomorrow."

"It's a Saturday."

"It's a weekend workshop for all the foreign language teachers," Santana said. Yes there was a workshop; no Santana would never ever be caught dead going to one, the idea of mingling with any of the teachers in McKinley was just disgusting and exhausting.

"Come teach me a little something," and with that Santana had about enough.

"Listen, Noah. I am going home and I am going to hang out with Blaine and watch movies. So, why don't you just leave this one up to your hand or something? Goodbye," Santana hung up the phone, put it on silent and slammed it against the back seat.

"Someone's a little angry," Blaine pointed out.

"I am tired of having to put up with him and his stupid shit and his fucking dick. Like, enough," she screamed. She punched the steering wheel and Blaine scooted over in his seat and laid his head on Santana's shoulder.

"Break up with him, then," he said as softly as possible, Santana let out a deep sigh and put her head on his.

"I have to," she said with a slight nod. Blaine lifted his head and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You can do better, San," he said sincerely. For the rest of the ride home, they sat silently with the low hum of the radio. Blaine didn't move his head once. When they walked into their two-room apartment, Blaine walked to kitchen and got out two glasses, not wine glasses, just regular glasses. Santana did not have the patience to have different cups for different things. He got the bottle of wine out of the refrigerator and poured some into the glasses, Santana crashed on to the couch and let out a groan. He smirked and brought over the glasses and the bottle and set them on the coffee table.

"Oh, fuck. I left my phone in the car," Santana whined, Blaine laughed at her and got up and walked towards the door before she stopped him.

"I'll get it, it's fine," she stood up and got the car keys from the kitchen counter and walked down the three flights of stairs and retrieved her phone from the back seat. Puck left 3 different text messages, telling Santana to quit playing hard to get. Santana rolled her eyes and deleted the messages, and went right back up all the stairs. She sat next to Blaine, putting little space between them and she put her head on his chest.

"Thank you," she muttered into his striped polo shirt.

"For what?" he asked as he channel surfed.

"For making me get out of this apartment, and then asking Brittany to sit with us, and then with the Puck thing. Thank you," she said sleepily.

"No problem, kid."

~hnng~

"Hey," Santana said amicably to Coach Beiste as she walked into her office.

"Hi, Santana. Do you need help with anything?" Beiste asked, looking up from her paperwork.

"Yes, actually. I wanted to know if it was okay for me to talk to your players about joining the glee club?" Santana knew how high schools worked; the only way she was going to get people to audition was if there was some sort of exclusivity.

"Yes, I think that'll be fine. They're in the locker room, if you're interested in talking to them right now?"

"Aren't they changing?" Santana asked with a grossed out look.

"I think you'll be okay, now go on," Beiste pointed to the door and Santana nodded before walking out and finding the boy's locker room. She took a deep breath before going inside, it's been a while since she's been in a locker room and she braces herself. As soon as she walks inside, she's greeted with a damp cloud of moist, sweaty air with a little bit of Axe. She ignores the burning feeling in her nostrils and walks in front of all the lockers, getting quite a few surprised glares and even some boys blushing into their lockers. She tightens her hold on her clipboard.

"Hi there, everyone," she smiles, she notices a few boys biting their lips and she realizes she's got the upper hand. "I came here to talk to you guys about glee club," ignoring the small comments from some of the football players, she continues. "I know that in the past glee club hasn't gotten the best exposure- God, is it hot in here?" Santana stops and puts her clipboard down along with taking her cardigan off, gaining a few more attentive attitudes, she makes sure her blouse rides up a bit and the bottom button 'accidentally' stays open and now that she had all the boys' attention, good or not, she knows she's got them in the palm of her hand. "Anyway, I need a few guys to come and spruce the place up. I'm sure some of you aren't completely tone deaf and can deal with just a few notes and swaying in the background, but I'm also sure that some of you might be incredibly talented, and I'd love to work with some of your talents," that was just obvious innuendo, but Santana was shameless, really. "So, if you'd like to work with me, please sign up."

Almost like a heard of animals, Santana got almost all the footballers to sign except for a very angry, Finn Hudson. In Santana's head, she figured that half of them would show up. She'd be happy with four or five. She decided to go out through the other exit that led to the football field, since she's been cooped up in a classroom for the entire day. She noticed that the Cheerios were still practicing outside, and the second she noticed Brittany stretching on the grass, her body moved to the bleachers like a magnet. She found a spot in the top left corner and sat down, hoping that Brittany wouldn't notice her. She took out a packet of cigarettes from her back pocket and realized she didn't have a lighter. She got and walked down the step of the bleachers and then went behind them to find the McKinley High 'Skanks.' She smiled curtly before they could freak out or attack her. She showed them her pack of cigarettes and then eyed the lighter in Charlie's hand.

"If you give me a light, I won't tell," she offered a white flag. Charlie looked down at the lighter in her hand and then held it up to Santana and lit it, Santana came closer and lit her cigarette and took a deep breath, and after breathing it out she looked at Charlie. She looked strikingly familiar.

"Are you related to Quinn Fabray?" Santana asked while taking another drag, Charlie rolled her eyes and sucked her teeth. Santana smirked and took it as a yes, she looked around the bleachers and at all the grimacing teenager girls before turning her attention back to Charlie.

"Must suck to have a sister who's practically perfect at everything," Santana said with a shrug.

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Hah, okay."

"Do you want anything? You got your light, you can go."

"Yes, actually. I took over the glee club, and truth is we need some sort of street credential because the club's reputation is repulsive. Maybe if a girl like you, came in and"

"Girl like what?" Charlie interrupted.

"Don't act dumb, a girl like you. The pink hair, the tattered clothes, everything. You have that whole rebellious teen thing going for you. I get it. I'd love to have someone like you around. You can add a new perspective."

"Not interested in clubs," Charlie retorted, no longer making eye contact with Santana. She knew though, every teenager in the world wants to be a part of something.

"I can tell, but maybe you'll be able to piss your sister off?" Santana said simply before turning around and leaving the bleachers.

"I'm not joining your stupid club," Charlie screamed.

"Tuesdays and Thursdays, after school," Santana said softly before leaving Charlie there, with her thoughts.

Santana went back up the stairs and sat in her seat from before, she took a slow drag and watched lustfully at Brittany who was working on some new choreography with Quinn. She was so distracted, that the ashes from her cigarette fell onto her fingers. She yelped in pain and dropped the cigarette, inspecting her hand.

"Fuck," Santana said quietly, looking down at the irritation that was beginning to form. Already, Brittany was hurting her.

**AAAAAAH, I know. I know. Not a lot of Brittana_, I know. _I apologize, I'm sure that there will be more of them, soon to come, I promise. Erm, did you guys like Puck? And what about Charlie Fabray? I've always been a fan of the whole fanmade twin thing and I know, Charlie's usually the nicer one but I just really like Dianna with pink hair. So, you know. It's a ficitional… fictional character and I thought I had some sort of jurisdiction when it came to how I wrote her. Anyway, thank you and of course, reviews and suggestions are always encouraged. No matter how long. I enjoy long. Until, next time. **

**Love, Bella**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I re-read the chapter from yesterday, and I have to apologize for all the grammatical mistakes. There were _many_. I was just so tired and obviously not paying enough attention. Which reminds me, is anyone interested in being a beta? I would love to have one so that this story can be a bit more… responsible. So, yea. Shoot me a message if you are interested. Really liked the fact that you guys enjoyed Charlie. **

**Anyway, I hope this is much better. **

"Hey," Puck said nonchalantly as his shoulder leaned on to the doorframe.

"Hi," Santana responded as friendly as she could muster. She looked over his shoulder into his condo and then looked around the outside of the house, Puck nodded and let her in, shutting the door when she was fully inside.

"First off, I wanted to apologize for being such a horny asshole and insisting," Puck confessed with a genuine glint in his eyes. Santana stared at him like if he was an alien and gave a confused look.

"No, really. I really dig you, Santana. I don't want to ruin what we have," he said taking her hands in his. Immediately, Santana's hands felt uncomfortable, his hands were too big and they just fit awkwardly around hers. Brittany's were softer and smaller and smooth, but besides all the visual characteristics. Santana felt attached to them, like if she wanted to hold them for the rest of her life. She didn't feel that with anyone, especially Puck. (Who was honestly just a vessel for Santana's repressed sexuality)

"Thank you, Puck," she said kindly with a smile. He gave her a shy grin and then let her hands go, Santana was more relieved than sad to see his hands go. She was not cold, and she didn't even feel vulnerable.

"Do you want to go out to dinner or something?" He asked expectantly.

"Uhm, I can't. School tomorrow," Puck nodded understandingly.

"What I came here for was to uh, uhm, I just wanted to, well, uhm, err- apologize," that is not what Santana came here to do, she didn't even think about apologizing, she didn't even do anything wrong.

"Oh, well. Thanks," Puck smiled and pecked Santana's lips quickly while she just sort of stood there with no desire to kiss back or even touch Puck for that matter.

"Okay, I have to go now," she said sternly and left the condo, she ran to her car and got in, punching the steering wheel with gritted teeth. She was disappointed with herself, she was supposed to walk in there and break up with Puck, not just cower in her own self-pity. She yelled out obscene words into the roof of her car and backed out of the parking lot and sped out onto the street, she drove about 20 miles over every speed limit and got home in half the time she usually did. She stormed into the apartment and kicked the door shut, scaring Blaine in the mean time.

"Really don't wanna get the neighbors mad again," Blaine said with a coy smile before realizing how angry Santana was. "What's wrong, babe?" he stood up quickly and led her to the worn out dark blue box and sat her down.

"I went there and I was three seconds away from breaking up with him and then I panicked and left," she dug her face in one of the throw pillows. Blaine sat next to her and patted her head.

"Stop being so scared, San."

"I don't want to walk down a street with like my girlfriend and have people stare at me or whisper things. Like how am I supposed to deal with that Blaine?" she pleaded. "I know that 24 is obviously way too old for me to care about what other people think but that's just always what I've thought. People suck so much, and I don't want to give them a reason to suck in front of me."

"You just have to learn that being yourself and being with the person you love is much more important than worrying about what people will say. Yes, the world is a mean place but that doesn't mean you can't have some hope in humanity. Everyday, people are growing a little more tolerant and there's no denying it."

"I'm just not ready."

"You will be, don't worry."

"I want to be ready now."

~hnng~

Brittany was waiting by the Spanish room, walking from one end of the hallway to the other as she waited for her phone to beep so that she could walk into Santana's room at exactly 4 'o clock to walk with her to glee club. Finally, her phone let out the 'Fondue for Two' theme song alarm and Brittany skipped up to Santana's door. She opened it courageously and pranced inside.

"Hey, give me a second," Santana said, when she heard Brittany come in. It had been 2 weeks since the handhold at Breadstix and you could say that both Brittany and Santana have gotten bolder. Their hugs were a little longer, and their touches a lot more habitual. Santana stood up and put all the work that she graded in a pile on the file cabinet behind her desk. As she got out of her desk, Brittany stopped her. They looked into each other's eyes for what seemed like ages. Santana let her eyes fall on Brittany's lips, she tried not to focus on how soft they looked and how her hands were starting to get clammy just by looking at them and Brittany was fiddling with her Cheerio's skirt trying to figure out what to do. She could just do it, press her lips against Santana's and call it a day, blame it on her Brittany- like impulses and just walk away smiling. Of course she could lose her, but it's not like Santana was ever hers to begin with. Sure, they shared a connection, but Santana will always nothing but her walls and a few lingering looks; she wanted to be there when she wasn't. She wanted to be there for Santana when those walls came down, she wanted to hold her and tell her that what was hurting would go away if she would just let it stop bothering her. And that is why Brittany decided not to, despite having Santana right where she wanted; Brittany decided to take her hand instead. Brittany has shared lots of chaste kisses with many and to her they didn't mean much, but she never really had a guy or a friend to hold her hand or protect her. Handholding was a promise. Brittany could not have been happier with her decision.

Ignoring what could have happened, or what she at least wanted to happen, Santana followed Brittany's lead out of the classroom. When they got to the choir room, sans handholding, Brittany wasn't that oblivious. Santana greeted everyone, still a little light headed.

"Hi, everyone. I've decide-"

"I'm here to check out your stupid club," Quinn's face would've been clear indication at who was at the door. There she stood in a ratty old cut up jean jacket, was Charlie Fabray with a bandana tied messily around her pink hair. Santana turned around and gave her a smirk before sitting down next to Brittany.

"What are you going to sing for us, Charlie?"

"Rush of Blood to the Head by Coldplay," Charlie said confidently, never letting her glare move from Quinn who was biting her lip angrily at her sister's presence. Slowly, the band joined Charlie as she sang the first lyrics of the song, Charlie's voice was almost identical to Quinn's only you could tell that Charlie wasn't second guessing herself, there was no hesitation. That's something Charlie had that Quinn envied, the courage to b herself and express herself. She hated Charlie for it, but she also loved her for it. Charlie goes on to sing a slower, calmer version of the song, leaving the entire club, even the footballers swaying with lazy smiles on their faces.

"Well, Charlie. If you'd like to, the glee club will obviously have you with open arms," Charlie listened carefully before looking over at Quinn who was just looking at Charlie in awe. She never knew how good she was, or that she even had remote interest in singing or music. Sure, they weren't very close but Quinn was still proud.

"Please, Char?" Quinn asked sincerely, using a nickname that she probably hadn't used in several years. Charlie's eyes grew in pure surprise to hear her sister say those two words. Quinn made sure that her tone wasn't condescending or sarcastic, Charlie gave Quinn a slight nod and sat down in the back, away from the entire group. Quinn looked over at her and gave her a slight smile that was also met with another nod from Charlie. Santana let the exchange pass before getting up again and standing in front of the entire glee club.

"Well, lets all welcome Charlie Fabray to the glee club," she clapped quietly while the rest of the club cheered, it honestly only took about a week for the 4 footballers and 2 of the new Cheerios to fall into the club's easy going spirit. Santana gave Charlie a wink that brewed a little green monster in Brittany's heart.

"Now that we're done with that, I'd like to talk about Mash-Ups."

~unf~

Santana was putting all her papers together as the glee clubbers walked out of the choir room when Brittany stopped by her side. She sat on the piano bench and played a few notes that Brad taught her a few days before.

"Where'd you learn that?"

"Brad," Brittany mumbled as she played the notes over again.

"Really? Thought he hated everyone here."

"No one ever bothers to talk to him, if you're nice, he'll be nice back," she said sweetly.

"It's probably because it's impossible to hate you," Santana blurted out, not really thinking how it would sound. The blush that came over Brittany's face pretty much melted Santana's heart along with everything else inside her.

"Thanks," Brittany said quietly that Santana almost asked for a repetition.

"No problem," Santana said softly and sat next to Brittany on the piano bench, she placed her hands on the keys directly parallel to Brittany's and looked at her, waiting. Brittany giggled and played one note, and Santana copied. Brittany played the other one and Santana copied. They played over the tune a few times before Santana couldn't take it anymore. Everything building up so intensely and speedily, it's felt like years. It's time to stop looking down at the ground; it's time to be free. She waited until Brittany looked over at her and leaned in closer to Brittany, she could feel her minty breath start to come together with hers and she was ready to take the plunge when Brittany let out a sigh and rested her forehead on Santana's.

"You'll regret it afterwards," Brittany said quietly.

"I won't," Santana wasn't expecting such a mature answer from Brittany, not because she didn't think Brittany was capable, she just thought that Brittany would've kissed her back, already drowning in embarrassment, Santana started to pull away but Brittany held onto her hands.

"I just don't want you to regret me," Brittany cupped Santana's face and pressed her lips against her forehead. "I'll never regret you."

**So, I hope that that was enough Brittana for you guys until I get the next chapter out. I know that the trend with most authors is to write 5,000+ word chapters and get them out once every 2 weeks. I'm not good with that, at all. I hope that this is okay. Okay, well. Until next time. **

**Love, Bella. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry, this chapter has taken me so long to get out to you guys. I go to an arts high school and there's a bunch of shit that I have to get done for my film class and my writing class because it's the end of the semester. Sorry, anyway. Hereyago. Enjoy.**

"That was great, baby."

"Thanks," Santana said quietly as she got off of Puck. She slid down onto his sheets and let her muscles relax under their soft feel. She covered herself up with the comforter and gave out a long sigh and let her eyes close slowly before feeling something wet swipe at her in between her legs. Her entire body bolted upwards and her knees clamped shut with a thud as she moved away from Puck's head.

"I didn't think you finished, I wanted to return the favor." He defended.

"Oh, okay. Uhm, no. It's fine, I have to go anyway." She turned her back at Puck and started to pick up all her clothes. This was the second time she had attempted to break up with him but she ended up in bed with him, she was disgusted but most of all frustrated. She slipped into her jeans and put her t-shirt back on, not really caring about her underwear since she was getting impatient and Puck's room was already starting to close in on her. She got up, grabbed her purse and walked towards the door.

"Why are you leaving so soon? I thought we were okay." Puck asked. Santana loosened her grip on the doorknob.

"It's late, and I have school tomorrow. I'm sorry. I'll call you tomorrow." Santana opened the door and without another word she left Puck.

Once she got home, she was greeted with a grinning Blaine and a glass of wine. She breathed in deeply and took the glass from him, ignoring his coy smile. She walked over to the couch and started looking through the channels.

"So are you not going to tell me how it went? It only took you like 30 minutes to do it." Santana giggled at how fast it went, even though that's how it always goes when she has sex with Puck. Twenty minutes at most.

"I didn't break up with him." She muttered, sipping on her wine.

"What? Then what'd you d- Oh, did you sleep with him?" Blaine asked with a worried look on his face. Santana looked at him and then readjusted to looking down at her wine as she sloshed it around the glass. She felt Blaine's position move around next to her on the couch until he was facing the television comfortably. He didn't say anything but he didn't have to. Santana was disappointed because once again, she was stuck.

~hnng~

"I'm Max." A hockey player leans in front of Brittany's locker with a smirk on his face. Brittany smiles weakly and continues getting her Pre- Calculus book, already eager to get away.

"I want to take you out on a date, Brittany." Max says as Santana walks by with a stack of paper that she needs to make copies of, she hears the word 'date' and almost stops dead in the tracks. Brittany manages to notice Santana's reaction and bites her lip nervously not wanting Santana to think that she's actually interested in some guy. Brittany's already embarrassed of her reputation of sleeping with most guys at McKinley and she didn't want Santana to think that along with the rest of the student body. Santana walked a few feet before stopping to eavesdrop from a corner.

"Sorry, no." Brittany said quickly, slamming her locker door shut. She's angry that some boy that she's never met could potentially ruin what she had with Santana, or at least what she wanted to have with Santana. They haven't really talked since the incident by the piano. Brittany's starting to think that Santana did regret her.

"Wait, come on." Max cornered Brittany, stopping her from being able to walk away.

"Listen, I know you're like the school's biggest slut. I'm on the hockey team, and I know you're dumb but you're not dumb enough to pass on a night with me are you?" Max finished with a smile, actually thinking that the insult would actually get Brittany to sleep with him. Santana on the other hand is livid, she drops the stack of papers to the ground and storms in between Max and Brittany.

"Okay, I think we're getting a little close here, why don't you go to class Max?" Santana interjects, Max scoffs and continues.

"Go away, lady. I'm trying to get some action he-"

"That'll be enough, Brittany said no. You can go." Santana gave Max her best glare and Max speedily walks away. Santana turns around to see Brittany's glowing blue eyes and the small smile that had gathered on her face. Santana smiles back instinctively.

"Thank you," Brittany says.

"It's no problem, he had no right calling you dumb." Santana leaned in and whispered into Brittany's ear. "I would've hit him but apparently that's against the rules." Brittany giggles nervously and her head tilts just enough for it to lean on Santana's. The warmth makes both Brittany and Santana's eyes fall closed just so that they could enjoy the moment even for just a little bit. Brittany gained just the smallest grain of courage to plant a soft, almost non-existent kiss under Santana's ear and just like that Santana's head tilts back as she stopped herself from moaning. Brittany watches her doe-eyed and almost has the nerve to pull her back in and give her more, but she understood that that couldn't happen here in a hallway at school with people threatening to catch them. So she slips away from Santana and walks away as she fists the bottom of her cheerios skirt. Santana stands there and leans her forehead on the locker, waiting for the cool metal to calm her down.

"Come back." Santana whispers into locker, hoping that maybe the words could travel into Brittany's locker and stay there so that when Brittany opened the locker she could hear them like a song on repeat. Santana backs away and walks to the corner where she dropped all her papers. She picks them up and manages to walk over to the copy room despite the fact that she's light headed and that her knees keep buckling with each step she takes. She enters and stations herself right in front of the copy machine. She opens it up and places the first worksheet and sets it to 50 copies. In her Brittany haze, she forgets to pull the flap down and lets it go. She lets the blinding ray of light pass by her eyes a few times, not caring about the 50 ruined copies.

Figgins walks in as the 30th copy slithers out of the wheezing machine.

"Santana, you cannot be wasting paper." Santana jumps and closes the flap immediately on her hand causing her to yelp in pain. She opens the flap up immediately and checks her hand; it's already starting to bruise.

"Sorry, I was distracted." She said quietly, holding her injured hand.

"You have got to be careful next time." He says, Santana nods understandingly biting her lip. After he's done scolding Santana, she walks out of the copy room and then jogs towards the nurse's room.

"Hi there, Ms. Lopez. Do you need help with anything?" Terri asks.

"Yea, ice would be really nice." She says showing her throbbing hand to Terri.

"Well, okay." Terri puts her Crate and Barrel catalogue down and grabs a plastic bag and fills it up with ice. She wraps a paper towel and wraps it around the bag before handing it to Santana whose still holding down yelps of pain.

"Here you go." She lays it roughly on Santana's hand and in turn receives a growl from Santana. She takes the ice and leaves the nurse's office. When she finally gets to her classroom, she realizes that she forgot the worksheet in the copy room.

"Fuck," she says with a sigh. She lays her head down on the desk and her mind races right back to Brittany at the lockers. The kiss under her ear, Santana groans into her desk as her body starts to move around in her chair.

"Uhm, Ms. Lopez?" Santana screams as she sits up, she puts her hand over mouth and then runs her hand through her hair, composing herself.

"Sorry, you scared me. What do you need Rachel?"

"I came here to ask if I could audition for glee club today." Rachel's eyes filled with hope and not even Santana's cold heart could deny how much love Rachel shared for the club.

"Are you prepared?" Stupid question, Rachel Berry is always prepared.

"Yes, I've been working on this song for a while now." Santana could tell that Rachel was suppressing paragraphs and she mentally thanked Rachel for sparing her the details of her vocal training regiment.

"Well, good. Come by this afternoon." Santana says with a smile, Rachel cheers softly to herself.

"Thank you, Ms. Lopez." Rachel gives Santana one more excited smile and skips away. Santana smirks and then looks back at her empty classroom, she looks directly at Brittany's desk. She gets up and walks towards the desk, running her fingers over the edges. She stops knowing how weird it would look for someone walking in. As she gets back to her desk, Santana notices that the ice has melted and Terri's inability to zip up the plastic bag correctly has caused all the water to spill onto her disk, into her papers, into her pens, her keyboard. Everything.

"Fuck," Santana yells. The combination of sexual and just regular frustration is just too much for her to take in one day. She grabs a blank piece of paper and winces in pain as she writes 'Meet in the Library' with her injured right hand. She puts tape on it and then sticks it on the door before leaving.

~unf~

"So we have an audition today, everybody." Santana announces as she walks into the choir room. She finds Brittany immediately and feels like yelling at Mercedes and Kurt for taking the seats next to her. Brittany notices that Santana won't be able to sit next to her and pouts.

"Rachel Berry, everyone." Rachel walks in and as Santana takes a seat in the middle of the bottom row, Brittany stands up and takes the seat next to her. She gives her a meek smile before returning to Rachel who was already getting teary-eyed.

"Hi everybody, I'm Rachel. I was in the glee club before but Ms. Lopez kicked me out because I cost the team Nationals. I just want to apologize to all the members of the glee club from last year. It was foolish of me to put myself and my stupid teenage antics before, well, you guys, my family. So I hope that you will forgive me and let me bac-" Rachel's interrupted by Charlie who walks in without a care for Rachel or her little introduction speech. She sits at the very top row in a corner and leans back in her chair, eyeing Rachel up and down. Rachel suddenly feels a little more nervous than before, now under a pair of new eyes, eyes that seem to cause her hands to shake and her lip to quiver.

"Well, uhm. I'm singing Don't You Remember by Adele of the 21 album," she says shyly. The guitarist at Rachel's left starts to pluck along the beginning notes as Rachel attracts every single ear in the room with her voice. Charlie even sits up during Rachel's performance. She had never heard something so pretty in her life. Brittany on was proud of Rachel, she had heard Rachel sing this song plenty of times before during their late night study sessions when Brittany wanted a break. Surely, the team would give her another chance. She turned to Santana who was looking at Brittany to begin with and gave her a small grin. A knowing grin, Brittany was now fully aware of her effect on Santana and there's a part of her that really just wants to take advantage of it but that's just the devil on her shoulder, Brittany swallows her dirty thoughts and looks around the room and notices Quinn whose wearing the usual scowl, but she's not looking at Rachel. She's looking at Charlie, who is looking at Rachel, Brittany turns to Rachel who is looking at Quin- wait, Charlie? Brittany's finding this to be a lot more difficult than the math class that she's currently struggling in, she tries to get a better understanding but comes up empty handed.

Rachel finishes her song with a hair flip and smiles when everyone, even the cheerios and the footballers stand up and clap for her. Santana looks around, observing the general consensus then turns back to Rachel.

"I guess it's decided."

**Really hope this was okay. Thank you for reading. As always, reviews are appreciated wholeheartedly. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Good news, I'll be updating a lot this week because I have winter vacation and I just figured out how to actively open up my beta profile and everything. Sorry if I asked for betas a few weeks ago and then some of you got confused because I wasn't 'actively' seeking beta. So if any of you are interested, we can do that now. Anyway. Enjoy**

"Well, Rachel. I think that song just about did us in. Welcome to the glee club." Rachel jumps and runs over to Santana and gives her a tight hug. Santana isn't responsive at first but then lightens up and gives her a small tap on the back.

"Thank you, Ms. Lopez. I promise I won't let you down." With a small giggle, she sits in between Kurt and Mercedes while they all exchange high fives. Santana stood in front of the club and began to talk.

"Listen up everybody, I want to start talking about duets." Santana ignores the chuckles in the choir room.

"A duet does not have to be about love or romance. If anything, that's just overdone. I'll let you guys pair up however you want but I want you to actually think about it instead of just picking some love song and singing it off-key, and in the end who ever has the best performance gets to have the luxury of rubbing it in everyone's face along with a free dinner at Breadstix on me." The footballers cheer while the Cheerios look down at their stomachs and flatten them with their hands.

"I'd love to eat something off of you, babe." Puck said as he prances into the classroom. Santana glares at him with question as he stands by her side and kisses her cheek. After that, Rachel and Quinn look at Brittany who's pursing her lips, holding back, well, Brittany doesn't know. She's jealous and that makes her want to scream, she's sad so that makes her want to cry and she's angry and that makes her want to punch Puck's stupid smug smile off his face.

"Okay, well, pair up and yea. Performances will be due on Tuesday." Before anyone starts making excuses. "I don't care what you have going on. Get to work." As everyone shuffles around, Rachel tries to get Brittany's attention but her eyes are dead set on Santana and Puck at the piano.

"What are you doing here?" Santana asks annoyed.

"I called your apartment and Blaine told me you were here doing your club. So I just wanted to stop by and surprise you." He says genuinely and gives her a small grin.

"Hey, Ms. Lopez. Why don't you give us an example of a good duet?" Hollers a footballer from the side of the room. The rest of the club, except for Rachel, Quinn, Charlie, and Brittany join in cheering her on. Puck takes that as his cue and grabs a guitar off the stand. He whispers something to the drummer and then joins Santana. He smiles at her while the drummer begins to play and strikes a long chord.

"2, 3, 4." He sings and off Puck went singing That's Not Her Style by Billy Joel. Santana just stands there as he walks around her in circles. Santana just rolls her eyes and looks over at Brittany whose looking down at her hands as Rachel murmurs something to her. The song ends and Puck presses his lips against Santana's temple. Inside, Santana winces but she has to put a brave face on, she gives Puck a small smile and then tells everyone to get back to work. She doesn't dare look at Brittany, there's nothing appealing about breaking down in front of a group of teenagers.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow for dinner? Breadstix?" He asks, Santana gives him a nod and he leaves, happy with achievement. Santana excuses herself and walks outside. She kicks one of the lockers and sits down next to it, her hands balled up in tight fists. Santana was angry that Puck had to visit, that maybe this blew any chance she had with Brittany.

"Brittany, it's not like she likes him. She didn't even sing with him." Rachel says softly as she tries to get Brittany to look at her.

"If she didn't like him, then they wouldn't be together."

"Well, maybe she's scared."

"What does that have to do wi-"

"Maybe she's afraid of having feelings for you, her student or she's afraid of having feelings for girls in general and she's just using him as a beard."

"But he doesn't have a beard, unless you count the one on the top of his head."

"He's a cover up."

"Is that what Finn is for you?" There was no malicious intent in Brittany's words, it wasn't a jab at Rachel, it was honest. Brittany only asked because of the intense stare down that Rachel was having with the Fabray twins. Rachel gulps and laughs nervously.

"No, Brittany. I love Finn." Brittany nods before looking out the door to see if Santana was anywhere around. I guess now that she understands why Santana is the way she is, she can sympathize. If anything, she just wants to hold her and tell her that it'll be okay and that she shouldn't be afraid anymore because she'll always have her to support her and love her when she needs it most.

"Rachel, I'll be right back." Brittany says before walking out of the choir room and finding Santana by the lockers. She breathes in before walking up to her and sitting down. Santana feels her presence and turns her head in the opposite direction. She brings her knees up to her chin and hugs her legs. Brittany would never think that this was the same woman who kicked Rachel and Finn out of the glee club, the same woman who openly curses in class and makes fun of all students, and certainly not the woman who walks around the hallways with her head held high.

"He doesn't mean anything." Santana whispers still not making eye contact. Brittany isn't going to deny the fact that those words meant everything and how happy it made her to hear those words.

"I need help with my, uhm, homework." Brittany says out of the blue. Brittany stands up and offers her hand to Santana that looks at it for a few seconds before taking it. Brittany pulls her small frame up and they walk together to the Spanish room. They get inside and Santana closes the door behind them, she's expecting Brittany to go to her seat but Brittany stands there with no obvious intent in moving.

"I didn't actually need help with my homework." Brittany says sheepishly like a child who just got away with an immature prank.

"Oh." Santana utters nervously as her hands hold on to the bottom of her pencil skirt.

"So why are you dating Puck?" Brittany asks. Santana almost chokes on her own spit and nerves and tries to go about answering the question.

"Well, my parents like him." Santana wasn't just going to just tell Brittany all her secrets. Not now, at least. Brittany knew though, that there was more, she may be a little slow sometimes but that didn't make her incapable of understanding another human being.

"Do you like him?" She asks.

"No, I don't. I like you, Brittany. You walk into class and I actually kind of like my job. You make me feel good, Brittany. After seeing you, even for a second when you're at your locker, I can go home and just feel good. Believe me, Puck is nothing." Santana says truthfully, looking right into Brittany's bright eyes. Brittany bites her lip and looks away in excitement.

"Do you like me, Brittany?" Brittany paused for a few seconds, not because she didn't know the answer but because of how easy it was, like she couldn't believe that Santana could think any different, at first she thought that Santana was kidding but when she took in her expression and her puppy dog eyes that were just there waiting for her anxiously, Brittany realized that this was no joke to Santana.

"Of course, I do."

"Then be with me, I know I can't give you things like public outings or public displays of affection but give me a chance." Santana pleads. It's the first time she's ever pleaded to someone in her life and there's a part of her that hates it, a part that's telling her to run and to avoid Brittany because pleading and loving and feelings are weak. Santana didn't want to be weak but she wanted Brittany more than any sort of pride.

"I would love to be with you Santana but you have a boyfriend." Brittany says, Santana looks at her baffled.

"It wouldn't be fair to him, I mean what has he done other than care about you and like you. I can't just wreck that for him. I wouldn't be okay with someone coming in and ruining what I have with you. I mean, of course I want to but I can't." Brittany tried to find something in Santana's eyes but before she could figure it out, Santana leaned in and pressed her lips against Brittany's. The jolt of energy gave Santana the courage to move. Her hands on Brittany's waist as she pulled her closer, fingertips creeping under the hem of her shirt. Santana craved so much more, she'd take Brittany on Finn Hudson's desk if Brittany hadn't pulled away.

"I'm yours, proudly so." She reaches for Santana's hand.

"I just want you to be all mine, too. Okay?" She gives Santana's fingers a tight squeeze before bringing it up to her lips; she kisses her knuckles and lets go. She looks at Santana to make sure she understood what she was saying. Santana nods and gives her a small smile. Brittany grins and walks out of the room, leaving Santana there with weak knees and a quick heartbeat.

**Hope it wasn't too much of a wait. ** I hope you enjoyed it even though it's a bit short, I'm sorry about that.** AND, I hope you didn't mind me using actual quotes from the show. I've got exams. I'll see you sometimes this weekend with a brand new chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

"I need to break up with him." Santana announces as she walks into her apartment.

"From what Blaine tells me, yes you do." Sebastian chimes in. Santana turns to the couch and is surprised to find both Blaine and Sebastian on the couch.

"Oh hey, you're here." She says sheepishly, a little embarrassed about the comment she made earlier.

"I told him about the situation with Puck." Blaine explains.

"You really should just kick him to the curb." Sebastian says. Santana nods in agreement and makes her way over to the couch and sits down.

"Wait, Blaine. What exactly did you tell him?" Santana sits up and looks over at Blaine on the other side of the couch. Sebastian giggles and puts his hand on Santana's knee.

"It's not a secret Santana, don't be afraid." He says softly. Santana's mouth goes dry and her stomach drops as she looks into Sebastian's eyes, she looks at Blaine who has a worried look on his face. Santana gets up and runs to her bedroom and slams the door.

"Did I say someth-" Sebastian asks but before he can finish Blaine goes to Santana's room where she's sitting on the floor beside her bed, hugging her knees. Blaine sits next to her and puts an arm around her.

"Hey, it's okay. Don't worry."

"I'm not worried." She says icily.

"You're afraid."

"Fucking 22 year old closeted freak." She mutters into her knees.

"It's okay, you're not a freak. It's completely understandable why you act this way and why you're not out, yet. It's fine."

"No it's not, it's pathetic."

"It is not pathetic, it's just how you are. You're not very open to begin with, this is just another facet of your personality."

"I am so fucking weak."

"Santana, they sent you to that stupid religious camp when you first told them."

"I am grown up, now. I shouldn't care about what they think."

"You're still depending on them though."

"I just need to pass the bar and I won't need their stupid money anymore."

"When's your exam?"

"January 12th."

"You have time." He says to her, he squeezes her shoulder.

"I know." She finally says and smiles at him.

"I'm sorry about Sebastian, it's not his business."

"It's okay. I just still panic, sometimes." She wipes away a lone tear that managed to slide down her face before and stands up, Blaine joins her and they walk back to the living room where Sebastian's ready to apologize, before he can, Blaine shakes his head and raises his hand so that he knows it's not necessary and that it's best to just forget it. Santana takes the seat next to Sebastian and grabs the remote. They sit in silence for a few seconds watching Rambo until Santana gets up.

"Let's go out."

"Breadstix?" Blaine suggests, as if there's any other restaurant to eat at.

"Yes sir." She walks to her room and grabs a jacket and they all make their way out of the apartment and into Santana's old mini cooper that her dad gave her when she graduated with Sebastian and Blaine in the backseat.

"Don't get any of your boy fluids on my seats, okay? I'll kick your asses out in the middle of the Lima Heights for all I care." She yells, they both giggle and nod silently. It's a nice drive to the restaurant, they all make small idle talk and enjoy the accepting atmosphere that they're in.

"So is this just a pasta place?" Sebastian asks as he skims the menu.

"Yea, pretty much." Blaine says to him.

"I remember this great little past place in Florence, it's completely out of the way and it's also near some of the more 'red light' sectors of Florence, but damn their Bucatini all'Amatriciana is to die for." Blaine tried to nod as genuinely as possible, even though he didn't even know what Bucatini all'Amatriciana even was, Santana ignored it since she didn't really care.

"Oh Santana, how's Brittany?" Sebastian asks, Santana's neck nearly snaps in half as she looks up at him. She glares at Blaine whose trying to avoid any and all eye contact with Santana.

"Santana, trust me. I hooked up with my English professor at NYU tons of times. I totally understand." Blaine turned to Sebastian completely confused since he's never heard that story before.

"It's not about sex." Santana mumbles without look at Blaine or Sebastian.

"Oh, feelings. That must suck." Sebastian says, Blaine hits him in the arm and Santana tries to look for a waitress. Sebastian always had a way to make things a little awkward, but Blaine loved him and Santana had to accept that and Sebastian. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Blaine whispered to Sebastian.

"I was just trying to comfort her, I'm sorry." Sebastian says back.

"I'm sorry Santana."

"It's okay."

~unf~

Tonight, Santana had a date with Puck. Santana was going to break up with Puck because it wasn't fair to Puck for her to use him, he wasn't that bad of a guy and he didn't deserve it. It wasn't fair to Brittany because it's not like she was dating anyone on the side, she was completely invested and Santana needed to show her that she was too. And lastly, it wasn't fair to Santana, it was time for her to stop living in so many lies.

"Baby, you look-" Puck hoots before actually taking a look at Santana but once he acknowledges her jeans and the tshirt she was wearing, he let the sentence falter.

"I know, I'm not dressed up but I didn't think it would be necessary." Puck sighs, he knows what's coming. He's known for a while.

"I just can't do this anymore, Noah. This is all just one big lie and I'm sorry that I used you and you're a great guy and you need someone who will like you as much as you like them. Okay? I can't give that to you, Puck, but I want you to know that I do care about you and even if you're not interested in us being friends right now, you will always have me as a friend." Santana waits for a verbal response but instead, she gets a hug, Puck understands now. The swift glances at girls walking by, the uninterested look during sex, he really understands now.

"San, it's fine. Trust me, it's totally fine. If all you needed was a lezbro, all you had to do was ask." He says during the hug, Santana warms up to the hug and squeezes back as she nods into his shoulder. They pull apart and smile at each other.

"So do you want to come in?" Puck asks. Santana nods and they go inside and crash on his raggedy old couch.

"I totally knew that the only reason a girl wouldn't like the Puckasaurus was because she wasn't into Puckasauruses to begin with." Santana laughs at his comment and Puck realizes that that's the first time he's ever heard Santana genuinely laugh at something he's said.

"So do you like anyone?" Puck asks with a raised eyebrow, Santana playfully slaps his knee.

"Not in a perverted way, I just wanna know what's going on with you." Santana thinks for a few seconds.

"Her name's Brittany."

"Oh? Sounds fun."

"She is very fun."

"So are you gonna get on that, Lopez?"

"It's not that easy."

"Why not?"

"It's kind of frowned upon."

"Gay relationships aren't that big of a deal anymo-"

"No, not because of that. It's something else."

"What is it?" Santana examines the possibilities of her telling Puck about Brittany. Puck searches her face to find some answers but decides to just wait for her answer.

"Well. She's my." A long pause.

"Out with it, San."

"She's my student." Puck looks straight at Santana with a silent 'oh'. Santana looks away shamefully.

"Hey, it's okay. Just surprising."

"Oh, I know exactly how surprising it is."

"Is she the blonde cheerleader in your glee club thing?" Puck asks.

"Which blonde are you referring to?"

"The one that was sitting in the front."

"Yea, that's her." "She totally feels the same way, Lopez. When I sang that song to you, it looked like she wanted to rip my jaw off." Santana chuckles and nods at Puck's observation.

"Yea, I know she does."

"You should go for it."

"I want to."

"Then why are you sitting here?"

"You asked me to come in."

"Now, I'm asking you to leave." Puck says standing up and walking towards the door, Santana follows him and he doesn't let her leave without another hug.

"If you ever need a beard, for like your parents or anything. I'm here." Santana gave him a smile and walked outside. When she finally gets home, Santana runs past Blaine and Sebastian making out on the couch, she figures that she can yell at them about that later, she opens the drawer on her night table and runs her fingers through everything until she feels a thin piece of paper. She pulls it out and looks at it. 'Brittany S. Pierce' is written neatly along the top of slip of paper and just reading the name is enough for Santana to bite her lip. Yes, she brought it from school a few weeks ago. In her mind, having Brittany's number in her night table was a little like sleeping next to Brittany or waking up to Brittany by her side and even if it was just a fraction of what it would feel like if Brittany was actually there, it would be enough for Santana. She whipped her phone out and dialed quickly. She pressed the phone up against her ear and waited, her heart increasing in speed every time she would hear the ring.

"Hello?" Santana sits down; since she doesn't really think her knees will hold her up any longer.

"Hi Brittany."

"Santana?" Brittany's ecstatic that she could finally use Santana's first name, she's wanted to ever since she heard Blaine say it at Breadstix.

"Yea. It's me." Santana says, with a short intake of breath.

"Do you want me to come over?" Brittany asks, remembering why she gave Santana her number in the first place.

"No, actually. I just wanted to let you know that I broke up with him. It's just you and me now, okay?" Brittany doesn't think she's ever smiled wider, not even when she got her math grade to a B or when her GPA was higher than a 2. Not even leprechauns riding unicorns could get Brittany to smile this big.

"Oh wow. That's so awesome." Brittany replies, Santana giggles and relaxes a little.

"Yea, Brittany. It is awesome."

"So are we?"

"If you want us to be."

"I want us to be."

"Yes, then."

"Can I see you, Santana?"

"As in come over?" Santana gets up and looks into the living room where Blaine and Sebastian are watching Say Yes To The Dress and Sebastian's talking about some dress shop in France that was just to 'die for.' Santana thinks about bringing Brittany in, introducing her to Blaine and Sebastian as her girlfriend. A simple 'this is Brittany, and she's my girlfriend.' They could just sit with Blaine and Sebastian and watch a movie and just talk calmly. Or was that jus a pipe dream? Is Santana just setting herself up to fail? Is she just tricking herself into believing that her and Brittany would be the exception? Is she just ignoring the fact that Brittany will graduate and go off to college and live a life with new experiences with new people and new boyfriends or girlfriends? So many questions at once start to make Santana feel as if she's breathing through a thin straw, basically just drowning in every vicious thought that her mind wants to put her through.

"Santana?"

"Yea, I don't know. Brittany, I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?"

"But I thought that maybe we could-"

"Tomorrow, okay? Bye." Santana hung up and threw the phone across her bedroom and let it fall to the floor with a loud thud.

"You are so stupid, Santana Lopez."

**Shit, I am sorry for the wait. This was supposed to be like a Christmas present but I got all hesitant because the original version of this chapter was in first person point of view but I didn't know if it would work too well so I had to change it, last minute. But if you guys as readers would enjoy a first person point of view please tell me in the reviews. Yea, okay. I hope this was okay and you enjoyed it. Love, Bella.**

**P.S. Sorry about some of the formatting in this chapter it got all screwed up when I uploaded it. Sorry. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Enjoy**

"Michael?"

"Here"

"Brittany?" Santana calls out, her eyes glued to the attendance list. After a few seconds of no answer she calls out again. "Brittany?"

"She's not here." Quinn tells her, Santana's head pops up and looks over at Quinn and the empty seat next to her, she glances at Rachel whose tapping away at something under her desk.

"Right, okay. Moving on."

"She probably got lost again." Some footballer yelled out, later getting some laughs from the rest of the class.

"I'm sorry, what?" Santana walks closer to the boy's desk.

"No, I just meant that-"

"Why is it because Brittany's stupid?" Santana asks him as she get closer and closer.

"No, Brittany's great." He defends, even adds a nervous chuckle. Santana feels her fist clench around his desk as she peers into him with unforgiving eyes. Before she could do or say anything that would've potentially cost Santana her job, Brittany walks in.

"Sorry, my mom got stuck in traffic." She mumbles and makes her way over to her desk and sits down. Santana straightens up and saunters back to the front of the classroom. Hearing Brittany's voice both calms her and worries her at the same time. She looks over at Brittany whose playing around with one of those weird colored pens with the faces on them. Santana sighs and just continues to go through the roll. For the rest of the class Brittany doesn't look up or participate in class, Santana doesn't really have to tenacity to call on her so she tries to ignore the fact that she's being ignored. With still 30 minutes of class to go, Santana assigns bookwork and goes to her desk where she finishes her coffee off. She looks over at Brittany whose whispering something over to Quinn. A jealous rag churned away at her stomach but Santana controlled herself. She needs to let Brittany go. For her sake, Brittany needs to go.

~unf~

Santana was happy to call the day along with the week over, now she could go home and study and avoid the darling couple that has taken a permanent stay in her living room. Maybe she could go hang out with Puck, it could distract her from the loneliness that's starting to harbor in her heart. She's walked by Brittany twice today, once in the hallway and the other in the cafeteria. Santana's never been stabbed, but she imagines that it's not nearly as painful as walking by Brittany and have her not acknowledge her presence. She gathers all her things and swings her purse over shoulder and walks out of her classroom, she almost makes it out if it wasn't for Brittany standing by the door.

"Brittany. Hi."

"I don't understand."

"The lesson this morning?" Santana knew damn well what might've been confusing Brittany but she didn't want to take responsibility for making Brittany sad.

"No, I'm confused about last night." As Brittany talks, Santana pulls her into the classroom and closes the door, making sure that no one was watching from the outside. "You said that it was me and you, but then you hung up." Brittany talks with a pained expression, Santana notices the bags under her eyes and wonders if she's made Brittany lose sleep because of her ridiculous bullshit.

"I, uhm, Brittany. Aren't you a little hesitant about this whole thing? I mean. I'm your teacher." Brittany stands there, listening carefully waiting for a proper explanation for Santana's behavior. "Well, I don't know. Maybe you shouldn't be with me."

"So you don't want to be with me?" Brittany asks. Santana's forehead crinkles and she takes a deep breath. She needs to make the right choice, not just for her but also for the both of them.

"Brittany, I can't. It's not right. This won't end up working out."

"Okay." Brittany's voice is so faint that Santana's afraid that she might lose it.

"I hope this won't stop you from asking questions in class or doing as well as you've been doing so far this year." Santana feels her heart double over and fall in her chest; this isn't how this is supposed to go. She's supposed to go over to Brittany and hold her and tell her that she cares about her and loves her and that they'll make it as a couple. Brittany looks at Santana one last time before turning around and walking out. At first she walks through the McKinley halls, but then Brittany starts jogging, and then a quicker pace is added and added until Brittany races out of McKinley and to Quinn's car.

"What happened? Why are you running?" Quinn asks. Brittany doesn't say anything and hugs her as tight as she can. Brittany was afraid that she'd cry in front of Quinn. She never liked crying to begin with but she didn't want to cry in front of Quinn. Quinn was so strong and brave, even after and during all the pregnancy stuff. "What's wrong, Britt?" Quinn whispers into the hug.

"Nothing. Is there a party tonight?" Brittany asks taking a big empty gulp.

"There's always a party."

~unf~

After a few phone calls and cautious glares, Quinn found a party at Rick 'The Stick' Nelson's house.

"Let's go." Brittany says. Quinn eyes her once again searching for a reason regarding Brittany's sudden interest in to party. Had it been before the beginning of the school year, Quinn wouldn't have questioned it but Brittany hasn't gone to a party in ages due to her new study schedule.

"Is there a reason you've suddenly decided to go to a party? I mean don't you have to work on your English paper?"

"It makes my head hurt." Brittany says simply hoping Quinn could just understand and treat her like she did before the beginning of the school year when Brittany was nothing more than the typical dumb party girl.

"Okay." Quinn put the car in reverse and sped out of school and noticed something out of the corner of her rear view window as she was driving away. It was Santana by the main entrance where Brittany had come out of with a cigarette in one hand and Quinn could make out the sudden look on Santana's face and the way her right hand kept fiddling with her skirt as if Santana was almost trying to stop herself from breaking down.

"Are teachers ever allowed to smoke on campus?" She asks herself.

"Like on the buildings?" Brittany asks.

"No, Britt. I saw Ms. Lopez smoking by the entrance." Quinn is surprised to see how still Brittany is at the mention of Santana's name, whenever Quinn mentions Santana Brittany tends to sit up like an anxious puppy and her eyes act like little telescopes as they scan their surrounding but this time Brittany stayed still, her eyes fixate themselves onto the road while her hands fist the bottom of her red pleated Cheerios skirt.

"Brittany, did anything happen with Ms. Lopez?" Seconds turned into minutes and Brittany still hadn't answered Quinn so Quinn just let it go. She felt that it was about time that Brittany got over her crush with Santana, Quinn was tired of Brittany hanging on every miniscule little action and word that Santana said or did and having to hear about it everyday, not because she didn't care about Brittany. She understood that she owed Brittany the attention since Brittany's always been there for Quinn when she wanted to vent out her problems or thoughts but Quinn was tired of hearing it because she found it exhausting to have to put on a happy front for Brittany, to agree with her, and feed into her infatuation with Santana. Quinn knew that this wouldn't work out in the end and she was a little happy to find out that Brittany and Santana were now or at least seemed to be a thing of the past. So Quinn let it go, she parks in Brittany's driveway and before getting out she gives one of Brittany's clenched fists a gentle squeeze.

"Come on, let's get ready." Quinn tells her with a smile.

"What about the blue dress that you wore to Zack's party that one time?" Quinn asks as they enter Brittany's room. Brittany falls flat on the bed face down while Quinn goes straight to her closet.

"I think Charity ate it." Brittany says into her bedspread. Quinn rolls her eyes and finds something for both of them to change into. She's been needing a little escape herself, Quinn's relationship with Charlie has gotten worse now that Quinn's been making an effort to reestablish their relationship and it's driving her insane. She picks a short, strapless black dress from the corner of the closet and makes her way towards the bathroom.

"I'm going to go change and put some make up on. Please wear underwear tonight."

Brittany gives out a frustrated grunt before getting up and walking to her closet. She probes around each article of clothing, passing by every pattern and every logo until she becomes satisfied with a pair of pink and white polka-dotted high- waisted shorts and a tank top with animal silhouettes on them. She takes her hair out of her ponytail and runs her fingers through it until it sits calmly on her shoulders. She changes into her clothes and looks at herself in front of her full-length mirror. She gives herself a once over and is content with what she sees. Her lean figure has always been a crowd favorite, is it her height? Brittany thinks that maybe it's because she's taller than Santana that Santana has decided to not be with her anymore. She lets her head fall to the side and looks closer. Maybe her eyes are too blue or her hands are too big. Maybe it's her big feet. Brittany remembers getting constantly made fun of in elementary school because of her big feet.

"What's wrong with me?" She asks the mirrored image in front of her. She lifts her shirt over her bra to check if she had suddenly gotten fat. "Nope."

**Alright, I want to explain myself. I've been on hiatus because of a novel that I've been writing for a contest. It's swallowed up my time and energy. I've been writing so much that writing has become somewhat of an exercise, and _trust me _I'm one to shy away from exercise. Anyway, I know this was short. I'm sorry, but I will be updating more often now that I've come back fresh and renewed. I'd actually really encourage reviews this time around especially since it's my first chapter after such a long time. I hope you enjoyed it and once again, reviews are appreciated. **


	10. Chapter 10

"Brittany, what are you doing?" Quinn asks as she comes back in the room, fully dressed and dolled up.

"Quinn, am I ugly?" Brittany asks with tears bulging out of the corner of her eyes. Quinn sighs sadly at how Brittany's acting; she's always been the confident one. Quinn wraps her arm around Brittany's shoulder and looks at the Brittany in the mirror.

"No, Britt. Never." She rubs Brittany's arm and hugs her closer. Brittany stays still. "Look at me, Brittany." Brittany doesn't respond. Quinn palms both her cheeks in her hands and forces Brittany to look at her. "You are beautiful, okay?"

"Okay." Brittany says meekly and looks back at the mirror, Quinn forces her to look back at her.

"You can't let your self esteem to depend on another person, Brittany. I did that with Puckerman that one night and look what happened to me."

"I don't think Santana would ever get me pregnant." Quinn giggles a little and uses it as a transition to easier conversation, she lets go of Brittany and they both look back at themselves in the mirror. Quinn gives Brittany a bright smile and then notices a miniscule error in her eye-liner. She lets go of Brittany and runs back to the bathroom to fix her make up.

Brittany lies back down on her bed and takes a deep breath. She thinks about forgetting Santana and everything she's felt for her. The idea of life without daydreaming or thinking about Santana was a complete mystery to Brittany. Ever since the first day she saw Santana, Brittany's completely forgotten what life was like without her around. She's forgotten all the boys, all the parties, and at first she thought it was all that acid finally kicking in but she's realized that it wasn't the acid at all. Or the shrooms that she found Lord Tubbington growing behind her couch, it was Santana and how she's changed her to be the studious, much more logical Brittany that she's become today and now Brittany does realize that she's jeopardizing all that now that she may be once again going back to her old ways. It's all very scary to Brittany, the idea of such a sudden shift and now she feels so alone and empty with nothing to work towards. Brittany begins to tear up until full drops start repeatedly falling on to her bedspread. Quinn comes back inside and frowns at the destroyed figure in front of her. She lays down next to Brittany.

"Britt, if she can't commit to you the same way you can commit to her, then I think it's time to let this little crush go, besides she's a _Spanish teacher _for god's sake. You can do better." Quinn gives Brittany another gentle hug. "Besides after a few drinks and some cute boys, you won't even remember her name, okay?" Quinn wipes the remaining tears on Brittany's face and gives her a smile. "Now, go get your bag."

The girls make it out of Brittany's house and into Quinn's car where they make their way to Rick 'The Stick' Nelson's house.

"So, where's the party?" Brittany asks.

"Some apartment complex, apparently Rick's parents kicked him out of their house and he's living in an apartment."

"How is he paying for the apartment?"

"I guess his parents are paying for it."

"So, they're paying money to have their son not live with him?"

"I don't know, Britt. I'm not a parent."

~hnng~

"Do you want a beer?" Someone asks Brittany. Her and Quinn had just walked into the part and already they were being bombarded with red solo cups, blunts, and hoots from the entire hockey team.

"Yeah, sure." Brittany agrees and is led quickly to a beer keg. Before taking the beer, Brittany spots a bottle of tequila with some shot glasses around it. She forgets about the beer and goes straight for the tequila, nearly pouring it on herself. One shot turns into three and Brittany ditches the glasses and bring the bottle's nozzle up to her lips, before she could start chugging, Quinn stops her.

"Whoa there, BrittBritt." Quinn snatches the bottle from Brittany.

"What?"

"I think we should hold off on the tequila for a bit." Quinn explains.

"Why? Did you find any vodka?"

"No, but I can find you some water, if you want."

"Dancefloor." Brittany stumbles away from Quinn and into the horde of sweaty teenagers grinding in the middle of the apartment. Brittany slides in between to nameless faces. Quinn watches silently as Brittany completely loses herself to the music, she looks at the guy behind Brittany as he smirks at his friends while he puts his hands on Brittany's gyrating body and pulls her closer to his pelvic area. Quinn glances at Brittany again and she notices that Brittany's gone. She searches the room and finds Brittany on top of a table as she starts to peel off her tank top, once it lands on the floor and pack of boys start crowding around the table, Brittany takes a big gulp out of a beer can that was already on the table and gives off a loud scream.

"Fuck." Quinn says at the striking realization that the new Brittany was slowly starting to fade away.

~unf~

"God, what the fuck is all that noise?" Santana says as she walks out her room with her pajamas all wrinkled up from failed attempts at sleeping. She sees Blaine at the kitchen counter as he pours himself a glass of wine.

"I think the upstairs neighbors are throwing a party."

"It's a Wednesday."

"Maybe we should join them." Blaine offers.

"Ugh, no." Santana says. She starts searching through all the cabinets and drawers.

"What are you looking for?"

"Vicodin, ambien, anything so that I can sleep through all the fucking noise." Santana gives up and takes Blaine's wine glass.

"Have you been crying?" Blaine asks as he takes a closer look at Santana's red puffy eyes.

"No, I'm just tired." Santana says and takes a considerable sip of wine.

"You can tell me, S."

"I'm just tired." It wasn't even that Santana didn't want to tell Blaine what happened, she just didn't want to talk about it in general or think about it for that matter. "Are you sure we don't have any vicodin?"

"I think Sebastian finished them off."

"That asshole."

"Are you gonna tell me what's wrong? I don't like seeing you like this, all red eyed and upset."

"I'm just tired, Blaine. Please, just let it go."

"Okay, but I'm here. I'm always here, and so is my wine but you know that." He says as Santana takes another gulp of the wine. He's about to wrap his arm around her shoulder, when they're interrupted by a loud crash coming from the ceiling.

"Who the fuck has a party on a Wednesday?" Santana screams at the ceiling.

"Do you want me to go tell them to quiet down?"

"How about I call the fucking cops."

"How about I tell them to quiet down." Blaine makes his way to the door but Santana stops him.

"I'll do it." Santana's always been one to take her anger out on others. She leaves the apartment and trudges up the stairs. She knocks on the dark green door repeatedly and then decides to just go in due to lack of response. As she takes the view in, she notices that most of the faces gathered up inside the apartment are all familiar to Santana, but the most familiar to Santana had to be the one that was currently attached to another boy's lips.

**Alright, hope you enjoyed this. I know that a lot of you wanted some sort of interaction between Brittany and Santana so this could definitely set them up for that. Tell me what you might think will happen in the next chapter in the reviews. See you in two days. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Enjoy. **

Quinn's the first one to see Santana open the door, before she could call out her name she turns to look at Brittany whose both shirtless and intertwined with the guy she was grinding with before. Quinn looks back at Santana who stares at Brittany awestruck and hurt, Quinn sees as Santana's hands clench into fists and then loosen completely until her arms just act as lifeless branches that fall at her sides, the anger behind her eyes slowly dissipates and Quinn wonders if Santana might start crying. She looks back at Brittany who's locked eyes with Santana; the guy next to Brittany tries to pull her back in but Brittany's dead weight at this point. Quinn's scared for the both of them until Rick steps in between them.

"And how can I help you, Ms. Lopez? A drink?" Santana rolls her eyes and holds back vomit at just the plain sight of that ridiculous mullet. Santana tries to answer him but as her words try come out, Santana can't even manage to say a sound. Brittany looks over Rick's shoulder and observes Santana as she stands there in front of Rick with out saying a word. Brittany tried to get down from the table but ended up just falling on her ass. Drunken laughs filled the room as Brittany mindlessly rolled around Rick's dirty carpet. Santana snaps out of her haze and runs past Rick and next to Brittany's side. She helps Brittany stand but never once looking into her eyes. She had rolled her sleeves past her palms and not once did she touch Brittany with anything other than her frigid fingers.

"Thank you." Brittany tries to say without slurring. Santana just nods and starts walking away until Rick taps her shoulder.

"You're not staying for a drink?" He asks, Santana takes in a deep breath and then turns around, the anger from before has suddenly come back as Rick pronounced each word.

"I came up here to tell you to keep the noise down. I'm not sure if you've understood that there are these things called weekdays where most people work or study, tomorrow happens to be one of those days and it's time for you and your band of fuck up's start to pack up since I am almost 100% sure that all of you have school tomorrow. This ends now." Santana starts heading for the door when Rick interjects again.

"And if we don't?" Rick asks slyly and Santana's shoulders hunch up while all the anger in her starts boil. Santana turns right back around and faces Rick.

"I'll call the cops and I'm sure they'd be thrilled to see all this incredible underage drinking." Santana eyes Brittany who's already put her tank top on, Quinn is now by her side, Santana scans the entire room and notices how everyone's attention ahs suddenly been shifted to her. The music's even stopped. "You do know that hard liquor like the tequila I see over there on the counter or the Jack Daniels that I see in your hand could get you in more trouble than the beer keg on that fugly fucking table? I'm sure you knew that, right Rick?" Santana asks. Rick rolls his eyes. Some of the party goers starts to make exits out of Rick's beige crummy apartment, moving past Santana's smug grin desperately trying to avoid eye contact. Santana looked around her and then back at Brittany who was hiding in the crook of Quinn's shoulder. "Coach Beiste told me you were up for a possible scholarship, I don't think something like this would look very well on your college resume when the scouts take a second look at your records."

"Shut up, this is what teenagers do, we party. We're only young once, you're probably just bitter because you're old a-"

"Rick, what if Brittany had hurt herself when she fell? You and all the people who brought alcohol to the party would be held responsible for any injury that she might have had to suffer through." Santana's throat burns at even the thought of Brittany getting hurt.

"Oh, big deal. She's one of the biggest drinkers at school, it's not like she's capable of much else." Rick says, inciting a few laughs from the students that hadn't left yet. Santana sees Quinn wrapping both her arms completely around Brittany in her peripheral. She wants to punch Rick and rip all his teeth out just to choke him with them. Santana wants to throw him to ground and sodomize him with a rake but she has to control herself.

"You have until I get upstairs to get out of this apartment, if there's still noise by the time I'm up there. I'm calling the cops." Santana says sternly careful not to shoot any violent threats at his stupid mullet.

"Where are you all going?" Rick yells as everyone starts to file out of the room. Santana glances over at Quinn who's still trying to console a sobbing Brittany. Santana gets her attention and signals them towards the door. Quinn nods and starts helping Brittany over to the door and in a matter of seconds, the apartment is almost empty.

"She doesn't even know what she's talking about, it's not like we can get in trouble. We're not even in school for fuck's sake." Rick says with his arms high above his head like a demented priest. Santana shakes her head and leaves along with the last batch of students. Before going upstairs, Santana sees Quinn getting Brittany into her car in the parking lot. Santana rushes down the stairs and almost trips on her flip-flops until she finally got to Quinn's car, she's about to get in the driver's seat when Santana calls out her name.

"Is she okay?" Quinn's jaw tightens and she shoots a glare at Santana that Santana could even notice in the dark.

"Why do you think she's here?" Quinn says through her teeth.

"What?"

"Don't play dumb." Quinn growls at her like a snarling dog.

"I don't know wha-"

"God, you really are as bad as you seem." And with that Quinn gets in the car and drives away.

**On a very important note, last chapter Quinn mentioned how she had gotten pregnant from 'Puckerman.' I can see how that would confuse the readers since Puck is Santana's beard. Well, later on in the story, you guys were going to find out that the 'Puckerman' is actually Santana's Puck's little brother who goes to McKinley and he's gonna stir up the pot a little, or a lot. It was supposed to be a surprise but hey, we can't have it all. Anyway, I'm sorry about chapter 10 disappearing and then reappearing, this website hasn't been very nice these past few days. I still hope you enjoyed both this chapter and the last. See you in two days. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Enjoy.**

"So, you ended the party." Blaine says with an impressed tone, as Santana walks up to him he rewards her with her own glass of wine. Santana's heart feels so heavy that she thinks it might slip and fall through the bottom of her feet. She meekly takes the glass and doesn't even look Blaine in the eye, she's about to drink it when she puts it back down. "Something wrong? I chilled it."

Santana doesn't answer, she looks down at the dark purple liquid and swirls it around. _This isn't enough. _She thinks to herself, suddenly the harsh cruel realities of what she's done to Brittany have toppled down on top of her shoulders and she sets the glass down. She walks away from Blaine's crinkled forehead and walks straight into her room where she slips out of her pajamas and into some tight jeans, she replaces the big t-shirt she was wearing with a loose tank top and a hoodie. She walks back out and grabs the keys and her wallet from the counter.

"Where are you going?" Blaine asks.

"I don't know." Santana unplugs her phone from her charger and beams out of the apartment, before closing the door she says to Blaine, "I don't know when I'll be back, please call the school for me and tell them I have pneumonia or something."

Santana races down to her car and hears a familiar voice, she turns her head to see Brittany screaming at Quinn, without being seen Santana hides behind a car and listens in.

"How could you say that to her?" Brittany yells.

"Can you not see how much she's hurt you, Brittany? She turned you back into the non-functioning party animal that you were before. It's her fault."

"She's the reason I'm functioning, Quinn."

"No, Brittany, you may think that Santana's the reason why you've suddenly gone through this change and maybe she was what led you to incite such a shift but that does not mean that all the progress you've made is because of her. It's you, Brittany, it's all you. You are the one studying late every night, and you know what? I know how much you like knowing things now that you do, I see that little glint in your eye when you get a question right. I know that this isn't for Santana anymore, this is for you, Santana would just be gravy at this point."

"That still doesn't mean that you can tell her that she's a bad person, she's not. Look what she's done for the glee club, she's finally made us feel 100% good about ourselves and isn't she the reason that you and Charlie have reconnected, or at least tried to. Quinn you cannot tell her that she's a bad person."

"She doesn't care about us, Brittany. She just wants to win, she's exactly like Coach Sylvester and maybe even worst since she's actually tricked most of the glee club into thinking that she may actually care about us."

"You're wrong, this is wrong." Brittany shrieks as she tightly shuts her eyes.

"No, Brittany, you know I'm right and that's what scares you." Santana couldn't take it anymore, she was kneeling by the car with her head in hands and she couldn't take their arguing anymore, she didn't want to believe any of it anymore. She got up from her fetal position and ran to her car slamming into her front seat.

"She's not a bad person." Brittany tries to explain.

"She's been leading you on all this time, how does that make her a good person."

"She's just scared, that's what Rachel said. That's what you said."

"Rachel's stuck in some fantasy world where Finn Hudson happens to be a prince charming, obviously her perception of reality is a little skewed, I just said that so that you would feel better, I hate seeing you upset and I just thought it'd make you happy."

"It didn't. Why is she afraid to be with me, Quinn?" Brittany's voice grows faint and cracks. Quinn comes closer and wraps her arms around Brittany.

"Well, Britt, she is your teacher."

"I mean, I know but she tried to kiss me one day at the piano and she wasn't afraid then."

"It might've just been an impulse, it's probably just set in, in her head that dating or having any sort of relationship with you could probably harm both you and her future."

"I just really want her."

"Brittany, what do you actually know about Ms. Lopez?"

"What do you mean, Quinn?"

"Like what do you know about her, her favorite movie, her favorite color? Stuff like that." Brittany's face scrunches up as she tries to answer Quinn's question.

"I don't know."

"Brittany, you're treating this entire situation a lot more seriously than it is. This is a mere infatuation and you're letting it hurt you."  
>"Quinn, but I want to know those things. I want to know everything about her, I wanna read her like a book, and I wanna take tests on everything she likes, and there's not one thing I don't want to know about Santana. Nothing. I want to know what her apartment smells like, I want to talk to Blaine and have him tell me really funny stories about Santana that I can laugh about with her later. I want to meet her parents and I want them to like me. I want her to meet my parents and Lord Tubbington and Charity and event he dwarfs living under my house. Quinn, sure I don't know a lot about Santana or a lot in general but it really doesn't take a unicorn to figure out that these feelings for Santana will never go away. I tried to forget tonight, just like you told me to and I couldn't and I feel so stupid for making out with him and I feel like an even bigger idiot because Santana had to see that. Santana had to see me shirtless on top of a table as I drank out of a beer bottle and let some guy treat me like a piece of meat. Quinn, she's not a bad person, she's the best most incredible creature I've ever met and I will not stop trying. I can't stop." Brittany's voice is a lot stronger now, it's like she, herself, has realized all that she needed too and hopefully, Quinn did too.<p>

"Well, I guess if there's nothing I can say to change that, we'll have to figure out how to help the situation." Brittany almost protests but Quinn interrupts. "I'm not saying that you need to abandon the situation or move on, if you really feel that way, then we need to help Santana come out of her shell. Literally."

~unf~

Santana wakes up the next day to Blaine's nervous tapping on the car door. She jumps at the sudden noise and looks at Blaine with a lost look in her eye. He motions her to roll the window down, Santana closed her eyes and then tried to feel her way around the inside of the car door until she finally found the switch to roll it down.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asks, unlocking the car by sticking his arm into the car through the open window.

"What time is it?" Santana groans.

"It's 10 in the morning." Santana groans again and then finally sits up and rubs her eyes open.

"Where am I?"

"A Walmart parking lot near Lima Heights, it took me forever to find you."

"Why am I here?"

"That's something I'd love to ask you." Santana looks around her dashboard and sees a bunch of plastic bags lined up against the windshield, she moves her feet around the floor of the car and discovers a half empty bottle of vodka. Blaine opens the back seat and finds a torn up condom wrapper. "What the hell did you get yourself into?"

"I have no idea."

**So sorry that I couldn't post yesterday, like I promised, I ran into a medical problem where I had some pretty bad chest pains. All is well, though. I will post every 2-3 days, the length of each chapter will stay about the same. I'm never been one to let a chapter go on and on and on, it's just not my style. So, what do you guys think so far? What did Santana get herself into and with who especially**? **Leave your guesses/suggestions/thoughts/concerns in the reviews please.** **I hope you liked it and I will see you in 2-3 days. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Enjoy. **

"We should get you checked." Blaine suggests as he hands Santana a warm cup of tea and some Advil.

"What?"

"Well, there's a chance you probably had sex last night so we should probably get you checked for diseases or anything else that he could've probably given you." Santana closes her eyes and tightens her grip on the cup of coffee.

"Do you have any idea as to who it may have been?" Santana shakes her head no.

"Puck, maybe?"

"No." Santana responds quickly, she's been trying to search though every crevice of her brain for any answers to the previous night but she's come up short every time, and the hangover that was sitting on top of her like an anvil wasn't being much of a help either. She thinks about the possibility that it was Puck but rejects it soon after.

"Why did you have sex?"

"I don't know, I felt like doing something stupid and reckless or maybe I wanted to knock some sort of sense into myself."

"What?"

"I have no idea." Before the conversation could continue, Blaine and Santana were interrupted by Santana's cell phone. Blaine gets up and picks it up.

"Hello?"

"Sorry, who is this?"

"Blaine Anderson, I'm sorry but Santana can't come to the phone right now. Who are you?"

"My name is Sam Evans, I met Santana last night and I just wanted to call her again and stuff."

"Oh." Blaine says. He turns to Santana who's put the tea down and is now hunched over by the arm of the sofa with her arms around her knees. He puts his hand on the receiver, "Does Sam Evans sound familiar at all to you?"

Santana's head shoots up and looks over at Blaine doe-eyed and alert, she nods her head quickly and Blaine nods.

"Alright, well she's napping right now, I'll make sure she calls you back."

"Are you like her boyfriend?" Sam says shakily over the phone.

"No, no. Don't worry, no harm done buddy, she'll call later. Goodbye." Blaine presses the end button and turns to Santana who looks almost frozen in time.

"Well, I think I know who you banged last night."

"Sam Evans?"

"Yes." Santana shifts her attention back to the tea on the coffee table and plays around with fingers.

"At least you guys were safe." Blaine offers a silver lining but Santana's mind's a little too clogged up to take it from him. They stay silent for a few moments before Blaine gets a call from Sebastian who had just landed in Prague, Blaine excuses himself and retires to his room where Santana can overhear him giggling like a teenage girl. She takes a long sip of her tea and lets it slide down her throat at a warm pace.

~hnng~

"I'd like to inform you that even though Ms. Lopez isn't here. There will still be a glee club meeting this afternoon." Rachel says poignantly as she stops by the Cheerios table.

"San- Ms. Lopez isn't here today?" Brittany asks with a crinkled forehead.

"Yes, Brittany, Ms. Lopez is absent. I noticed that you were also absent this morning." Rachel says with a suspicious tone as she eyes Brittany.

"I came in late." Brittany responds quickly without looking Rachel in the eye, she had skipped Santana's class that morning because she was afraid that she would have to face her.

"Well, okay. I'll see you this afternoon." Rachel makes a mental note to ask about that the next afternoon when her and Brittany meet at the Berry house to study. Brittany nods timidly with hunched shoulders and picks at the skin around her fingernails with her thumb as Quinn lays a warm comforting squeeze on Brittany's shoulders that stay hunched up regardless.

Rachel makes her way into the choir room where, surprisingly, she's met by Charlie who's smoking by the piano, Rachel holds her breath afraid that maybe the second hand smoke will ruin her voice, she walks up to the other side of the piano and waits for Charlie to look up from the shiny black and white keys.

"Oh, hi." Charlie says, startled when she sees Rachel standing there, turning blue. She stares for a few seconds, trying to understand why Rachel was holding her breath to begin with but then she realizes it by looking at the smoke rising slowly from the cigarette dangling from her two fingers, as if it was about to fall off. A small 'o' forms on Charlie's face and automatically, Charlie stands up and throws the cigarette into the trash can, she sticks her boot in and smashes the cigarette for safety reasons, not that fire's something that Charlie's afraid of. Charlie isn't afraid of _anything, _or at least she likes to think that of herself.

"Thank you, Charlotte. You know, with a voice like yours, you should probably do your best to preserve it." Rachel says with a leering look towards the trashcan.

"I don't see how it's any of your business to tell me what I should and should not do." Charlie says and regrets it as soon as her words come out, Rachel cringes a little bit as Charlie's words seem to slice her in half, she looks down at her feet. "I'm sorry, it's a habit, thank you for caring, I guess."

Charlie was astounded that she even had the capability of apologizing, especially to someone like _Rachel Berry. _

"Thank you, Charlotte." Rachel says softly, and smiles faintly at Charlie who can't help but smile back.

~unf~

"Wait, Quinn. At the party, you said that Santana came in and started yelling about the noise, right?" Brittany asks out of the blue on the way home.

"Yea, Britt. Why?"

"So that means that Santana lives in that apartment building?"

"Yes, Brittany. So?"

Brittany had been anxious all day about Santana, and for some reason, in some deep trench in Brittany's stomach, she felt as if something was wrong with Santana, like she may have been in trouble or something. Brittany wasn't completely sure how and why she felt the way she did but at this point, she was used to it since the same sense of confusion has been synonymous with her relationship with Santana.

"Can we go there?" Brittany proposes meekly.

"When?" Quinn asks.

"Now."

"Now?"

"Yes, now, Quinn. Please." Quinn rolls her eyes and thinks for a few moments, but one look into Brittany's pleading eyes and she could tell that the decision was already made. She made a quick u-turn away from Brittany's house and they were off.

~oonf~

"Santana." Blaine whispers as he shakes her awake. Startled, she jumps up quickly.

"What?" She snaps at him after realizing that nothing is wrong.

"You have a visitor." He says softly before she gets too angry, Santana's never been nice to the people who wake her up. Santana almost questions Blaine until out of the corner of her eye she sees a crimson red smudge. Her eyes search and finally find the nervous blue eyes they were looking for.

"Hi." Santana says with a smile she can't help and Blaine, himself, can feel how he disappears in both Santana's and Brittany's presence, he leaves.

"Hi, are you okay?" Brittany asks coming closer to Santana.

"I don't know, why are you asking?"

"Well, you weren't here today and I don't know, I kind of just feel like something's wrong with you. So, I asked Quinn if she could drive here since I remember that you came to the apartment during the party."

"How did you even find out which apartment I lived in?"

"We knocked on every door until we saw Blaine." Brittany says as her eyes wander up and she imagines and recounts all the events leading up to her standing there in Santana's bedroom. Santana smiles at Brittany and at her dedication and for a second it feels as if their past and Santana's stupid anxieties had cowered away.

"So are you okay?" Brittany asks, once again taking another two steps in Santana's direction. Just the caring tone in Brittany's behavior was enough for Santana to start sobbing. Not caring at all about distance anymore, Brittany runs up to Santana and wraps her arms tightly around her small frame. Santana burrows into crook of Brittany's neck and wraps her legs around her waist as soon as Brittany sits down on her bed.

"Baby, it's okay." Brittany whispers into her ear not even knowing if it was okay. Santana was too upset to even enjoy Brittany calling her 'baby.'

In the living room, Blaine and Quinn just stood around awkwardly until they could hear Santana's cries and that was when Blaine stood up and almost ran into the room before Quinn stopped him.

"I'm sure Brittany's taking care of her, she probably wants her there more than you, no offense." She says as nicely as she could. Blaine looks at the door and decides that Quinn's probably right and makes his way back on to the couch.

"What happened to Ms. Lo-Santana?" Quinn asks, feeling a little weird about using the first name.

"I don't think Santana would be okay with you knowing, in all honesty."

"Oh well. Okay."

And that was as far as Blaine and Quinn's conversation could go until Santana's shrieks made it ultimately impossible for them to keep talking.

**I can explain. I've been having some medical problems and then I spent 10 days in Colombia with a ton of family and then school stuff got in the way but most of all, it was really the medical problems. Anyway, I am so sorry, I'm going to be a lot better about posting and I'm not just saying that. I hope this was good enough and that you guys enjoyed it. Reviews, of course, always appreciated. Thank youu. **


	14. Chapter 14

"Santana, please. Just talk to me." Brittany kept repeating, this was the tenth time she had pleaded the same thing to Santana's shaking body but still no explanation, just a muffled apology and sobs. Brittany frowns and looks down at Santana as she pats and runs her fingers through her hair; she marvels at how shiny it was. How could hair ever be so shiny? Brittany would think to herself. Santana whines once again like an injured horse and Brittany grimaces and clenches her fist around Santana's hoodie.

It continued, and continued. Santana Lopez could count the amount of people she's cried in front of (sober) on one hand and never in her life would she expect that one of her students would be one of those people, but Santana Lopez cried and she cried hard. She cried harder than she's ever cried. A human waterfall, almost, like a fleshy Niagara falls. Brittany's heart would shatter and her stomach would drop to what it felt like her feet and it pooled around her ankles every time she heard Santana cry. She would only ever hold her tighter. She still didn't know why Santana was apologizing or why she was crying so violently for in general, and in all honesty neither did Santana. She knew that she felt guilty about having sex like some floozy because Brittany S. Pierce did not deserve that. That's why she apologized and apologized. Yet, the constant stream of traveling tears that kept rolling down her cheeks mercilessly were confusing to Santana, many times during her eternal cries she would ask herself why she was crying so hard. Santana can only assume that it was a whirlwind of emotions and regrets at the same time.

"Baby, I think you should try to sleep." Brittany whispers into the top of Santana's head. Santana was calm and her breathing even relaxed a little. Santana's puffy eyes open and she jumps up in alert like a guard dog.

"What? No, don't go." Santana only assumed that Brittany was going to leave if she fell asleep and the thought of Brittany's soft long arms not being around her was so unsettling that Santana began to tear up again and her breathing started to rev up like a big sad engine.

"No, no. S, I'll stay. Let me just tell Quinn so that she can leave."

"Okay." Santana pouts as she relaxes her hold on Brittany bracing herself for the empty space that Brittany will leave behind when she goes to talk to Quinn, but Brittany does not move.

"I'll just call her in, okay?"

"What? No, I can't have a student see me like this." Santana says loudly, maybe even loud enough for Quinn to hear from outside. Brittany giggles at the irony of Santana's statement.

"What is so funny?" Santana asks with glint of confusion until she understands. She blushes, this whole time she has forgotten that Brittany was a student. Santana's been forgetting Brittany's academic title ever since the first day of school. "You are not a student." Santana says with a small laugh avoiding eye contact, as her cheeks turn red.

"What? Yes, I am. When I went to the fish hook museum with Mike and Tina we got in free because we were students." Brittany says nervously. Santana chuckles at Brittany's innocent reaction and looks deep into her eyes. She lets them trail up and down Brittany's features until she gets to her soft pink lips, she chomps down on her bottom lip to stop herself from making audible noise. Brittany looks closer at Santana and the way she's biting her lip and she smiles and leans in, knowing exactly what Santana wanted, their lips manage to touch until Quinn barges in.

"Shit. Sorry." She says a bit disgusted with the sight of her Spanish teacher and her best friend getting it on in a bedroom. She clears her throat and gathers her posture. "I just wanted to tell you that after way too many rounds of Parcheesi and a marathon of the New Jersey Housewives with Blaine, I'm ready to go home."

"Who won?" Brittany asks. Quinn smirks for an answer as Blaine demands another round from the living room.

"Anyway, ready to go?" Quinn asks.

"I'm staying tonight, Q." Brittany states as she holds Santana closer.

"Can't say I'm surprised. I would've left before but you know how I am about Parcheesi. Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow at school." Quinn says before leaving the room and shutting the door. Santana lays face down on Brittany's lap like before until Brittany turns her over.

"Can we just, like make out?" Brittany asks as Santana blushes. Brittany doesn't wait for an answer and just leans down and kisses Santana's lips. Santana lets Brittany take lead for a moment since she's completely overwhelmed by the energy running back and forth through her veins.

"You're supposed to kiss me back." Brittany whispers against Santana's lips. Santana's heart drops in embarrassment but quickly surpasses it and cups Brittany's face in between her hands and connects their lips together. Slowly, at first, their lips move against each other as they both explore and memorize the curve of each other's lips. Santana soon begins to want more, along with Brittany. They want warmth and nearness that now leads to their lips being apart. Brittany and Santana sit up simultaneously doe eyed and turned on and quickly change position, Brittany taking charge speedily crawling on top of Santana's body. Santana brings their lips together once more and lets Brittany's tongue slide past her lips, and as soon as their tongues touch Santana can't help but moan into Brittany's mouth. Brittany smiles into the kiss and only continues to probe around Santana's mouth, feeling as Santana's breathing starts to become heavy. They come apart for air and only to come together a second after each taking turns at the other's mouth. Brittany strategically places her knee in between Santana's legs, slowly pushing it against Santana's center every now and then earning her a small moan from Santana. Santana's hands make it up her Cheerio's top and she feels Brittany's hot skin against her fingers as she traces the ridges of her spine with her fingertips, also eliciting sound from Brittany.

"Shit. Sorry." Blaine interrupts as he turns around and covers his eyes. Santana and Brittany's head snap in his direction, Santana's head lays back annoyed at his presence. "I just wanted to ask you where and if we owned monopoly so that I can show Quinn how good I am at handling money despite my 200 dollar bow ties."

"What? We burned it a month ago when it never ended." Santana responds. Brittany laughs against the crook of Santana's neck and leaves a kiss.

"Alright, I'll just go buy a new one." He says, shutting the door. Leaving them in silence. Brittany smiles down at Santana who has her arm over her face. She leans down and moves it.

"Hi." She whispers.

"Hi." Santana whispers back. Brittany leans closer until Santana stops her. "We should, uhm, like, talk about this."

"Oh, okay. Well, I thought I could get you naked and make you feel good and give you sweet lady kisses all over your body." Brittany explained, Santana's eyes widened as certain words hit her and shook her entire body. She gulped and stayed silent for a few seconds.

"As incredible as that sounds, I meant that we should talk about us. Like where we stand."

"We're laying down though."

"I mean, our relationship. Are we like, I don't know, are we dating?"

"Aren't we?"

"Well, are we?"

"I really like you, Santana. I really do and I know you like me and we're making out so doesn't that mean we're dating?" Brittany asks.

"Yeah, Britt. It does." Santana says, not being able to hide the huge smile on her face.

"Well then, no need to ask." Brittany ended the conversation with a soft kiss to Santana's lips, they continued blissfully for some time taking pauses as they joked and tickled each other until each other's lips distracted them once more. Santana's hoodie was nearly off before Quinn and Blaine trudged through the doors.

"Shit. Sorry." They both say in unison, taking in the sight. "We just wanted to ask if you guys wanted to play."

"Really, Anderson?" Santana fumes, while Brittany stands up with a smile on her face.

"Sanny, can we play please?" Brittany pleads to Santana, and Santana realizes that she's incapable of saying no to Brittany and stands up next to her. Brittany takes Santana's hand and runs out of the room past Blaine and Quinn and leads Santana to the couch where they sit down next to a monopoly board.

"Why'd you even ask?" Santana asks Blaine

"Not my idea, Quinn's."

"Why?"

"Well at a glee party once, her and everyone else started playing drunk Candyland at Rachel's house and I was already asleep and Quinn didn't even wake me up to play." Brittany explains, she shoots a mean glare at Quinn who looks away in defense.

"Did anyone ever tell you how cute you were?" Santana asks and before Brittany could answer, Santana plants a big kiss on her lips.

* * *

><p>I'm sorrryyy. Shit, I'm sorry. I've been traveling. I'm in Spain. I'm sorry. I love you all. Please, enjoys. Reviews, always always always appareciated.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Blaine and Quinn were still going at the longest board game ever to be created when Santana and Brittany retired to Santana's bedroom, they were tired and Blaine and Quinn had basically already taken all of their money and properties. They were done for the night.

Brittany sits down on the bed playfully and looks at Santana with a small smirk on her face. Santana giggles nervously as she sits next to Brittany on the bed and looks at her. Without warning, Brittany leans in and kisses Santana, their lips play for a bit and Santana opens up a little wider letting Brittany's tongue slide in, coating the inside of Santana's lips. Santana pulls away for air but Brittany doesn't let her escape for very long before she wraps her hands around her neck and leads her back to her mouth. Brittany, very slyly, makes her presence atop of Santana's lap and cradles her waist in between her thighs. Brittany begins to grind on Santana's body and they shudder in unison.

"Fuck me." Santana sighs, mostly a gesture of frustration but Brittany takes it quite literally as she strips Santana quickly of her hoodie and starts leaving kisses down her chest.

"Brittany." Santana moans. She brings Brittany's face to eye level again. "Not yet."

"You just told me to fuck you." Brittany argues with a pout on her face.

"Yeah, well that's not what I meant."

"So you don't want to have sex with me." Brittany says while taking her eyes off Santana and onto the mattress.

"No, that's not what I mean either."

"Why aren't you saying what you mean?"

"Because you make me nervous." Santana confesses and starts putting her hoodie back on.

"You're hard to understand, Santana, and that's coming from me." Santana giggles at Brittany and moves a few strands of blonde hair that had fallen in front of Brittany's face.

"Let me just map this out, B. I want to have sex with you, but at the same time I don't think we should have sex right now." Santana states softly.

"Oh." Brittany exhales like a child and puts on her best-disappointed face for Santana. Santana smirks and shakes her head no before leaving a small close-mouthed kiss on Brittany's lips.

"You look tired, Britt." And like a mystical spell, Brittany yawns and agrees with Santana. They tuck themselves in and tangle themselves up under the sheets. And between small kisses and whispered goodnights, they fell into sleep.

~unf~

The next morning was a whirlwind starting with Santana being woken up by not a alarm clock but a fiery blonde cheerio peppering kisses all over her face.

"Goodmo-" Santana responds until she's interrupted by a quick kiss. She deepens the kiss and Brittany only obliges. They continue along following all the steps they already learned from kissing the night before and were soon laying down with their arms and legs wrapped up around each other, running their curious hands all over mysterious skin. Santana could've sworn she was dreaming, as she did have recurring dreams about Brittany before. Not that she'd ever admit to that.

"I'm coming in and I know you're both doing the dirty but I need to shower and Quinn's using the other one." Blaine's run on sentence gives him enough time to make it to the bathroom safely without anyone having to respond.

"Quinn?" Santana asks.

"Yeah, her and Blaine fell asleep on the couch last night." Brittany said with a chortle.

"I have two students in my apartment right now. One is showering after falling asleep next to my male roommate and I was recently making out with the other. How many years in federal prison do you think that that equates to?" Santana says rhetorically as she sits up, Brittany follows her up.

"Uh, I don't know. But does that mean we can't shower together?"

"Yes, for now."

"Alright, well I'm gonna go shower with Quinn." Brittany gets out of bed and sprints over to the bathroom outside. Santana's confused but most of all, jealous, very jealous. She tries to suppress anger by telling herself that since they're cheerios, they shower all the time. That's enough to hold her over until Blaine comes out of the shower, combing gel into his hair.

"All done." He says whistling as he almost exits Santana's bedroom.

"Hey, don't be offended. But you didn't fondle Quinn or anything?"

"Gross. I mean, she's fabulous and way too keen when it comes to monopoly and make up products but, ew Santana." He retorts.

"Alright, alright. I'm just trying to shave years off my sentence." Santana's already in the shower before Blaine gets a chance to even ask. She lets the cold water hit her like ice cubes with no complaint and sinks into her own personal realization. She slips out of the bathroom and makes it back to her bed. She lays out her outfit and starts drying herself off. As she runs the towel through her hair, she checks her phone. A few texts from an unknown number and three missed calls from the same number, she looks over the texts and figures out its from Sam. They're apologetic and boring, Santana rolls her eyes and deletes them before getting completely ready for the day.

She's putting her shoes on when Brittany walks in with a smile on her face, immediately met by Santana's smile. How she did love that whole blue sparkly eyes smile combination on Brittany.

"San, Quinn and I have to go but apparently, Quinn and Blaine already put some plans together to meet up at Breadstix after school. If that's okay."

"Yeah, no problem. Not like I have anything planned, ever." Santana smiles at Brittany and kisses her. "I'll see you at school."

Brittany nods and it looks like she wants to say something, the same thing Santana wants to say back but instead, they put that away and Brittany leaves with Quinn. As soon as she's gone, Santana sighs in complete frustration and falls face flat on her bed. She takes in a deep breath and smells Brittany on her mattress. She falls into it for a few seconds before Blaine pops in and joins her.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. Lets go." Blaine and Santana leave the apartment and make it to Santana's car.

"So, where am I leaving you?" Santana asks.

"Dalton Academy, I have a job interview."

"That's that warbler school."

"Yes, they need someone to coach their glee club."

"Are you initiating a challenge right now, Blaine?"

"Oh shush." Santana laughs and they get a cup of coffee at the Lima Bean, Santana doesn't have a morning class on Friday's so she takes her time. They chat about Brittany.

"So did you guys?"

"No, no. I told her that we should wait to do that later."

"How unlike you, especially since you totally slept with some random guy two nights ago."

"You are asking to be shanked, Anderson." Santana growls, Blaine responds with a smirk before getting back in the car.

~hnng~

With a heavy thud, a broom and it's cousin, the mop, fell to the floor. "Fuck, Brittany." Santana whispers. Before leaving Brittany's side to pick up the mess they had caused.

"Come back." Brittany claims before physically grabbing Santana by the waistline of her pants and bringing her back. Brittany dips her fingers between fabric and warm skin and Santana's grip on Brittany's ass tightens.

"Please, Santana." Brittany whispers into her ear. Santana chomps down on her bottom lip and does the near impossible and backs away from Brittany.

"Baby, we talked about this."

"No, you talked about it and I was too tired to respond. I'm responding right now, I want you. Let's have sex." Brittany swings one of her long legs and pushes it against Santana's pelvic region and Santana's about to give in.

"No, Brittany. It has to be special."

"Tons of people call me special like every day, and I think you're special Santana. If we're both special, then that's definitely enough special to have sex."

"Just be patient. Please, for me." Brittany sighs and lets her leg fall to the ground, Santana would be lying if she said that she didn't miss it.

"Just for you though."

"I hope." Santana leans in and kisses her. In her pocket, Santana feels her phone vibrating and so does Brittany, she uses that as an excuse to put her hand in Santana's pants and grabs her phone. It's the same unknown number and since it's not her Santana's mom or anything, Brittany answers. Santana assumes that it's some random telemarketer and stands by waiting for Brittany to wrap it up.

"Hello."

"Santana?"

"No, this is Brittany."

"Oh, okay. Well, can you tell Santana to call me back?"

"Who is this?"

"Sam Evans, I met Santana a few nights ago and I just wanna see her again."

"Oh."

"Can you relay that message, Brittany?"

"Yeah, no problem."

"Alright, bye."

The line goes dead and Brittany hands the phone back to Santana with a stolid look on her face.

"Something wrong?" Santana questions.

"No, it's just some guy who wants to see you again." Santana freezes up.

"Brittany, it's not anything." Santana says shakily, afraid of what was about to happen.

"If you say so."

"I do say so, baby."

"Whatever." Brittany says chastely before leaving Santana alone in the janitor's closet. Santana wants to run after her but she can't, not in school. Instead, she buttons up her shirt that was left a little messy after Brittany's frantic fingers and walks out of the janitor's closet walking in the opposite direction, hoping that Brittany would forget about it.

* * *

><p>Hi! Hey like I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, I know I've been super irresponsible about posting and you've all been so supportive and I'm sorry. I've just been busy with writing other things.<p>

And to respond to an anonymous message yes, I do have a girlfriend now, well I've had a girlfriend for a long time now and I guess I've just been busy writing things about her and for her and blah blah cheesy so sappy. We have a blog now I guess you can call it. ( .com)

I'll try my best to be more responsible about posting and yeah, again I'm sorry. I love you all.

Bella

P.S. I was in Spain, but now I'm back home in America. Spain was wonderful, yay to any people in spain reading this story if there are any. Your country is beautifullllll.


	16. Chapter 16

"Listen, if you want to talk about it, we can talk about it." Santana says to Brittany after asking her to stay after class.

"Well, I don't know. You slept with some guy again, which doesn't make sense, but whatever. You're confusing and you make my head hurt and my heart hurt and that's not fair." Brittany didn't mean for the rest to come out the way that it did but it was true, she was hurt and confused.

"I don't mean to, I really don't mean to. I'm sorry. The thing with that guy doesn't matter, I did it because I was sad and really intoxicated and I am so sorry. It doesn't change how I feel about you."

"Well, it changes how I feel about you." Brittany interrupts and Santana's heart stops.

"What?"

"It changes how I feel about you." Brittany says simply, as the first kid starts to file into Santana's classroom, Brittany turned around and left.

Santana couldn't stand it, like she genuinely couldn't stand. For the rest of the day, she gave all of her students busy work and sat at her desk continuously trying and failing at grading any papers. It all fell silent at the end of the day when Santana looked up from her desk and saw a big empty classroom and then the doorway leading to a big empty hallway. Santana laid her chin down on her desk and stared at the floor of the outside hallway, praying and praying for a pair of white sneakers and long legs to walk in through the door. Santana's chest would start to shudder whenever she would hear footsteps but was sorely disappointed every time, since it was never Brittany. Santana stuck around for an hour and a half, watching and hurting. She decided to stop her suffering and gave up. She gathers her things and leaves her classroom, locking the door. She can't stop herself from going to the football field to see the Cheerios practice outside with Coach Sylvester, Santana spots Brittany instantly.

"You are creepy as fuck." Charlie chimes in.

"What?"

"I'm saying you're a creepy fuck."

"And why is that?"

"You're staring at Brittany like she's giving you a lap dance or something."

"What?"

"Stop acting stupid. I'm not stupid, and you're not stupid."

"What?" Santana was scared, scared that if Charlie knew their secret that she'd lose Brittany. Not even her job, fuck her job, but Brittany, Santana wouldn't recover from that.

"Relax, I'm not spreading this around school or anything, but I do assure you that if you keep being so obvious about how much you want to bang that under aged piece of ass, someone else, not as smart as I, will catch on. And then you'll really be fucked." Charlie says it so comfortably that Santana's worries almost die down, of course, she is still speechless not sure if she should admit anything right away to Charlie but she guesses that her expression and her lack of verbal reaction was enough for Charlie to figure it out.

"I just, what?" Is all Santana manages to cough up.

"Whatever." Charlie flicks her cigarette onto the ground and crushes it with her boot. She walks away from Santana and back to her little cot under the bleachers.

~hnng~

"What the hell?"

"Yeah, this is weird, I know but I really don't need the snark about to come out of your mouth, Quinn." Santana decided to stake out Quinn's car, she needed to talk to Brittany and she wasn't going to go rot away in her apartment.

"Santana, why are you here?" Brittany asks, squinty eyed and confused.

"I'm here because I am going to talk to you and I am not taking no for an answer."

"Okay, Quinn, can you go?" Brittany asks Quinn.

"B, you're gonna end up going home with her so why don't you just skip the crap now and just go with her to her car."

"I want you to be there, in case she makes me sad again." Brittany speaks softly.

"Santana, I have a chem test to study for, okay? So, promise me you won't hurt her or I will hunt you and your gel-loving friend down and you will regret everything. Even being born." Quinn threatens and Santana nods and accepts the responsibility.

"Alright, Britt. I love you, okay? Just call me if she's a complete ass, okay? I will be by your side in a flash." Quinn gives Brittany's shoulder a quick squeeze, she hands over a glare at Santana and then gets in her car and drives off.

"Hi." Santana coughs out.

"Hi." Brittany retorts, not really looking at Santana.

"Can I drive you home?" Santana asks.

"Sure." Brittany answers and the both walk silently over to the abandoned teacher parking lot where Santana's car is. Brittany slides into the passenger's seat and Santana sits in the driver's side.  
>"Brittany, I don't want you to feel differently about me. I want you to like me."<p>

"I want to like you too, Santana. But now whenever I think about you, I don't feel good inside, I feel gross."

"Please, we can work on making you feel not gross anymore, Brittany. Please." Santana's crying and it breaks Brittany's heart but it doesn't necessarily mean that she's gonna forget the gaping hole in her chest.

"I don't know how to not feel gross, Santana."

"Well, so far I've given you lots of reasons for you to feel gross and only a few here and there for you to feel not gross. So, please if you give me the chance, I will give you every reason to make you feel good and not gross. I hate myself for making you feel the way that you do, Brittany." Santana was having trouble getting all those words out, the tears coming out her eyes made talking just about impossible.

"What if you just make me feel even more gross?" Brittany was crying too at this point, the sky too since it started raining.

"I won't, I'll do everything I can to not make you feel gross ever again, Brittany. I promise." Santana holds on to Brittany's hands and notices how cold they are, Santana rubs them together from the outside.

"Reason number 1, makes my hands warm." Brittany mutters before going into her bag and getting a notepad out, in girly childish handwriting with a pink crayon, she writes it down.

"What are you doing?" Santana laughs, taking Brittany's hands back after she's done writing.

"I'm writing down all the reasons from now on so that I don't forget and that if you do make me feel gross, I can remember. You have one, so you'll have to give me more." Brittany explains and Santana kisses her deeply. Brittany almost keeps going before pulling away and writing down another reason. _Reason #2, greaaaaaattt kisssserrrrrrrr. _

~unf~

"Is Quinn here too?" Blaine ask excitedly with a big smile on his face when he sees Brittany and Santana walk into the apartment. He runs over to the door and looks out.

"Calm down, she's not here. She has to study for a chemistry test."

"Ugh, seriously?"

"Why are you so attached to her?" Santana asks.

"Because she's really fun and since all you ever do nowadays is mope, and all the gays in West Lima are either old or annoying, I just really want someone to hang out with." Blaine explains as he crashes down on the couch with a huff. Santana and Brittany giggle at him before joining him.

"Then call her, we can all have dinner or go to Breadstix or something."

"You think she'll say yes?" Blaine asks nervously as his cheeks turn red.

"God, why are you so nervous, gel boy? Is this your first time asking out a girl?"

"Screw you, I'm doing this in another room." Blaine grabs his phone and goes into the bathroom and they can hear him stutter from the couch. Brittany once again takes her notebook out. _Reason #3, funny friend, Blaine. _

~mmf~

"Hi, Rachel?" Charlie doesn't know what she's doing. She just drank three whiskey shots and her judgment is completely skewed.

"Hello, who is this?" Rachel's strong voice rings through Charlie's ears and she almost faints with excitement.

"I love you." Charlie blurts out, although she wouldn't say it sober, it didn't make it any less true.

"Rachel, hang up." A low voice in the background, Finn's voice, says. Charlie can't help but shudder and die a little bit at his existence.

"Hold on, Finn." Charlie can hear Rachel move around and Finn's voice getting quieter and quieter as she walks away from him.

"Is this Charlie?" Charlie stays silent. "It sounds like Quinn but raspier so it has to be you, Charlie." Still, Charlie doesn't say anything. She counts to 10 before hanging up and throwing her cell phone against the wall. It was gonna be a long night for Charlie.

* * *

><p>look who totally updated at an appropriate time and did not make her readers wait so long. that's right, me. anyway, merry christmas.<p>

p.s. if you're all like 'i don't give a fuck about charlie and rachel' then I am sorry, but that story line has lots of purpose later on! wooo, so either skip over it or something until it actually creates conflict.

much love, merry christmas

Bella.


End file.
